In The Thick of It
by Raven524
Summary: Sequel to You Can’t Be Too Careful. WARNING SPOILERS – story continues post Devil’s Trap. The Winchesters are trying for a little down time to recoverunfortunately, someone has other plans!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**Summary:** Sequel to You Can't Be Too Careful. **WARNING SPOILERS** – story continues post Devil's Trap. The Winchesters are trying for a little down time to recover---unfortunately, someone has other plans!

**In The Thick of Things**

**Chapter 1 – The Cabin**

Dean had been sleeping fitfully as his dream mind wandered over the past few days. The brother who never dreamed…was caught in a nightmare.

"_I'm Home Lucie!"_

_God, no…not Sam…"Sammy go back, go back it's a trap and I'm the bait you idiot!" Dean screamed in his dream. Dean tried to break his bonds to go to warn his brother, but the ropes were too tight and his chest muscles too weak to break free. _

_Dean turned his horrified gaze to the bedroom door as he heard someone coming up the stairs. He saw his younger brother grinning triumphantly at him. "Don't worry, Dean. I got her…you're saf….argh!"_

_Before Sam could finish his sentence, the she demon appeared behind him and knocked him into the dresser…Dean saw the shocked look on his brother's face as he slid down to the floor dazed._

_"Get up Sammy…Get up! "_

_Suddenly, Dean felt cold as the temperature in the room plummeted. As he watched in horror another figure appeared…a familiar shape, but yet not the same. Dean watched as Sammy tried to stand between his brother and the new threat…but before he could react, he was tossed against the wall. As the figure turned, Dean was met with the yellow eyes of his father._

* * *

"No….Dad, please….SAMMY! John was startled by the loud yell and quickly moved over to Dean's bed. 

The additional injuries caused by his most recent experience had only added to the ones he received from the fire demon…causing Dean to moan slightly in his sleep. Only to be stilled by a quiet hand placed on his slightly warm brow.

"It's ok son, I've got the watch tonight…just rest." John frowned slightly at the slight heat he felt from his older son's brow.

_Damn that son-of-a-bitch, hadn't his sons suffered enough?_ John still could not get rid of the sight of his first born son, pinned to the wall in front of him, helpless, his life force draining from him. _"Dad, please…"_ God, he'd never forget those words, softly spoken before his son slumped forward.

John turned to wring out a damp cloth and placed it tenderly on Dean's forehead. Dean had been sleeping for the last 10 hours…if you could call the restless journey his son seemed to be taking sleep. During that time, Bobby and John had managed to replace the stitches that the possessed nurse had removed. The area around the new stitches was slightly red and puffy, John noted. _Great…all we need is an infection_, he thought as he reached for the hydrogen peroxide.

"Sorry son, this might sting a little"

Dean winced slightly, but didn't wake up as John finished cleaning the wounds. He decided to leave the wound open rather than covering it with a new bandage…hoping it would ease the pain and allow the wound to heal quicker. He gently pulled up the sheet as he turned to look at the figure sleeping in the next bed.

Unlike, his brother, Sam seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Of course, John had no idea that this was unusual for his youngest son. He had not been woken during the night to Sam's moans or screams…this had been left up to his older son, Dean. Sam's father was just thankful, that while Sam's injuries looked bad…he appeared to be in better shape than his brother.

John couldn't help reaching over to brush the long hair out of his youngest son's eyes…a continued sign of his son's rebellion against his father. "Dad…what's wrong?" moaned Sam as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Nothing…Sammy, go back to sleep." For a change Sam followed his Dad's order, and fell back into a deep sleep.

John jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Steady John, I was just bringing you a cup of coffee…you look like you need it!"

"Thanks Bobby…I'm glad you could hang around for a few days…I don't know if I could handle this on my own." John looked despondently into his cup of coffee.

"Sure…sure, no problem…how are they doing?"

"Sam seems to be doing ok…I think he's just exhausted. But Dean, I'm afraid he's starting to run a temperature…his wound may be getting infected. I don't know what we will do if his temperature spikes too high…we can't risk the hospital again" John shuddered when he thought how close he came to losing both of his sons again.

"You know that nurse offered to give us whatever help we needed…she's still feeling guilty about what happened—I could give her a call…"

"Hmmm…not a bad idea, I wonder if she could get us some stronger antibiotics,. do you think she would be willing to sneak some to us? It would save me the hassle of trying to get them the usual way."

Bobby chuckled "I'll go by her place on my way into town to get supplies…did you need anything else?"

"No…I know I keep saying this…but thanks Bobby" John locked eyes with the man across the room trying to let him see the depth of his gratitude. Bobby winked as he turned to leave the room. "Don't worry…just wait 'til you get my bill"

* * *

_Dean was horrified to see his baby brother hanging helpless from the wall…his terror filled eyes looking at Dean, searching for the help that Dean could not provide. Dean struggled harder against his bonds. _

"_Sammy…Sammy…you don't know how long I've waited for this" chuckled the demon in his father's body. He moved closer to the terrified boy, forcing Sam to look into the eyes of one he trusted…one who now betrayed him._

"_Leave him alone you son-of-a-bitch!" screamed a frantic Dean. He watched as Sammy's eyes rolled back into his head. His body twitching, like a puppet on a string. There was no sound…only a strange silence._

_As Dean looked on helplessly, Sam's body became quiet as his head slumped down onto his chest. The demon turned and smiled a chilling smile as he approached Dean. Dean tried to look away, tried to be brave…but he couldn't help the shudder that ran down his spine as the yellow eyes approached him. He knew what to expect, but still wasn't prepared for the agony that ripped into his body…the blood started to pour from his wounds again, just as it had before._

"_Dad, please…don't let it kill me…Dad" Dean thrashed on the bed as he felt his life force leaving him. Dean looked frantically at his younger brother as he saw Sam's head begin to raise from his chest. "Sammy…Sammy" Dean cried, hoping his brother could come to his rescue once again…but as his baby brother opened his eyes…Dean gasped. Instead of the soft brown eyes of his beloved brother…Dean saw the yellow eyes of the demon!_

"God…no, no…please…take me…take me…I can't…"

John was shocked at the strength in his oldest son as he tried to hold him down. He didn't want to put too much pressure on his son as he was afraid of hurting him. Dean continued to fight his father. Before John could react, he felt himself shoved onto the floor---his son on top of him with a look of pure hate beaming from his unfocused green eyes.

John struggled to push his son off of him, but with his broken leg, he was definitely at a disadvantage. "Dean…Dean…wake up son"

But his father's voice seemed to only infuriate Dean more. He grabbed hold of his father's throat and started to squeeze with all his might.

"You let him go, you bastard…let him go now or I'll kill you…"

TBC

* * *

Raven524: There was still too much story left to tell after the first one…so, I decided to continue and see where it takes me next. Remember if you want more R&R! Thanks again to all of you who reviewed my first story...I hope you enjoy this one as well! 


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**In The Thick of Things**

**Chapter 2 – Nightmares**

"**You let him go, you bastard…let him go now or I'll kill you…"**

Sam groaned as he tried to open his eyes…suddenly alert as he heard the sounds of fighting next to his bed.

"What the...!" Sam exclaimed as he tried to get quickly out of the bed. He couldn't believe what he saw. Dean was sitting on top of his father, with his hands wrapped tightly around his father's throat.

"Dean…DEAN!" Sam yelled as he tried to pry his older brother's fingers from his father's throat.

"Dean…heh…it's ok…I'm ok…can you hear me?" pleaded Sam as he saw Dean's eyes trying to focus on his face.

"Sammy?" Dean shook his head tiredly as he started to collapse onto the floor beside his half conscious father. Sammy gently guided his brother to the floor as he looked worriedly at his father's face.

"Dad…can you hear me? Dad, wake up!"

"Sammy? Where's Dean?" mumbled his father as he shook his head. Sam reached over and helped his father up onto the bed he had occupied moments before. "Stay here Dad…let me get Dean back into bed."

"Hey tough guy…let me get you back into bed." Sam tried for a lighter tone, trying not to upset his brother any further.

"Sammy…what happened…why am I on the floor?" asked a puzzled Dean as he tried to put the scattered pieces together. The last thing he remembered was Bobby helping him into the cabin.

"Checking for termites? Come on big brother, let's get you back into a nice warm bed!"

Dean winced as Sam helped him back over to the bed. Sam gently eased his brother back onto the bed, trying to minimize the pain as he placed another pillow behind his brother's back. He quickly checked to make sure that none of the stitches had pulled free before he handed Dean the bottle of water from the night stand.

"Here, drink this Dean…all of it if you can, looks to me like you might be running a little fever. Sit tight while I get the thermometer."

"I'm fine…for pete's sake." Dean said to the retreating back of his little brother. Dean looked over at the figure on his brother's bed. He couldn't help the brief moment of fear as he waited for his father to look at him…the recent dream still fresh in his memory.

"Dad…I'm sorry…it was just so real!" Dean tried to explain as he saw the defeated look in his father's eyes. "I thought you were that damn demon again…I.."

John held up his hand "Dean, it's fine…I understand. We are all going to have to deal with a few nightmares before this is through. I'm just glad you are alright." John rubbed his tender throat as he watched the fear fade from his oldest son's eyes.

Sam came back into the room with the thermometer and another bottle of water. As he approached his brother's bed, he heard the defeated sigh escape Dean's lips.

"What's up bro'? Why the long face?" Sam placed the thermometer in Dean's mouth as his brother shrugged. Sam decided to try his father instead.

"Dad, what happened?"

"It's ok Sammy…Dean just had a nightmare, probably from the fever he has been running. Bobby has gone into town to see if he can get a stronger antibiotic. In the meantime, we need to try to keep his fever down…we can't afford another hospital trip right now."

Sam removed the thermometer from Dean's mouth, glancing at his brother's glazed eyes for a moment. "Ok, Dean, not too bad…you are only at 102.1…not great, but at least it should be manageable…sorry Dude no more sponge baths from the pretty nurses for you!"

Dean rolled his eyes as he reached for the second bottle of water. Maybe if he stayed quiet, he wouldn't have to explain what happened. Of course, he should have known his baby brother wouldn't let it go.

"So, Dean, when did you take up wrestling as a second career? Come on Dude, spill it!"

"It was nothing really, I just thought I was back at the farm house…only this time, the fire demon was there and…well…it was trying to possess you again…don't worry about it…it was just a dream!" Dean started to understand how Sam felt when he tried to get him to talk about his latest dream or vision. He just wanted to go back to sleep…God he was tired and his chest felt like it was on fire.

Sam watched as his brother's eyes started to close. He grabbed the water bottle before it could fall and placed it on the table. As Dean drifted off he almost chuckled when he heard a soft voice saying "Sweet Dreams Dean".

John watched the interaction between his two sons. He felt like an outsider…but then what could he expect…he was, he had made his choices and he would live with them. But still, sometimes, he wished things could have been different. He cringed inwardly as he thought about the look of hatred and fear that he had seen on Dean's face. He only hoped that with time, both his sons would be able to forgive him and learn to trust him again. He had really screwed up this time…if only he had been stronger…if only he could have stopped the demon from possessing him.

Sam watched the display of emotions flash across his father's face. A face that unfortunately, now appeared as the newest monster in Sam's dreams. He was sure that it was also the cause of some of Dean's distress as well. After all, Dean had idolized his father ever since Sam could remember. He still remembered his proud brother, pleading with his father to stop the demon from killing him. Sam shuddered when he thought how close they had all come to dying that night.

"Dad?" Sam prodded gently as he placed a hand on his father's shoulders. "Are you ok? Can I get you anything?"

"No, thanks son" John croaked through his sore throat muscles. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine Dad, just a little stiff and I still feel like I could sleep for a week, but otherwise, just fine" Sam said softly, hoping his father would not dig any deeper…for the truth be told, he was feeling far from fine…he wasn't sure if he would ever feel _fine_ again…

* * *

An angry voice could be heard as it addressed his newest son_. "Three of my children…three of them gone!_ The angry demon tried to feel the mind he was seeking…he knew they were still close. He would make them pay…he would make them all pay. But first, he needed to find out where his prize was hiding….

TBC

* * *

Raven524: Yes, I know it's a short chapter…but will try to update again real soon. Thanks for the positive reviews so far…keep R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3 Fractured

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**In The Thick of Things**

**Chapter 3 – Fractures**

Sam watched as his father slowly stood up from the bed and started to limp across the room. He couldn't help but notice the slump in his father's shoulders…while Sam was still hurting from the words his father had said in the hospital, he still loved his father and wanted to help.

"Dad…do you want to talk about it?" asked Sam softly

John looked over at his youngest son, trying to decide what to say…what could he say? He sensed his son needed something from him, but he had spent too many years alone…too many years being a drill sergeant instead of a father. He had relied on Dean to handle this type of thing with Sam. The old hunter decided it was too late to change things now…what was done was done.

"Sam, we don't have time to dwell on this crap now" growled John.

"We have to concentrate on getting your brother well and then get back to finding the demon…only this time…" John stopped as he realized Sam was no longer listening. He had turned quietly from his father and started to walk towards the bathroom.

"Fine, I'm going to get some cool water and work on getting Dean's fever back down…I won't hold you back any longer. You can go ahead and do what you need to do. I'll look after Dean…we'll be just fine!"

Sam couldn't blame his father; he wouldn't want to be around him either. After all, he had his chance to kill the demon and he blew it…not once, but twice…maybe he should have done what his father wanted. But then Sam looked at the pale face of his brother and knew in his heart that he had made the right decision.

"I'll be in the other room doing some research…Bobby should be back soon with the medicine for Dean---Sammy…ah…Sam, everything will be ok." John tried to sound convincing even though in his heart, something had changed and he wasn't sure he could fix it. _I'm sorry Mary…I tried…I tried really hard_, thought John as he continued into the other room.

* * *

The fire demon was getting anxious. He hadn't felt anything from the youngest hunter since his newest daughter was ripped from him. While he was in the body of John Winchester, he had learned a few things…things he had hoped would help him not only destroy the protectors, but allow him to take over the mind of the youngest Winchester. 

Damn John Winchester! He had been stronger than the demon had thought possible. Never before had anyone been able to disobey his command. The man had not only trained his sons in a way that was making it much more difficult for him to get at his prize…he had a power of his own…a power that surprised the demon.

For years he had been patiently waiting…just as he had waited for the others. Once his special children began gaining their powers, he was drawn to them like a moth to a flame. Marked during their sixth month of life, the demon could feel their powers as they grew. He could feel the power from the children and followed it like a beacon at that age…the innocence of the child leaving their power unshielded to his seeking gaze. He would then break the family bonds that would protect the child from him, leaving them open to possession when he was ready.

He knew in the war to come that his special children would lead the way. He had already gathered a few and once possessed, trained them to use their powers for his pleasure. He lost a few along the way…some like Max who were too weak to matter, others who never were able to grow their powers to be of any use…and those that had been ripped from him by his enemies. But Sam…his power was strong, stronger than any that had come in the past or existed today.

The demon hungered to possess this power…but he also feared the power. For deep down, he knew that if Sam ever truly gained full use of his powers, the demon and his family would be destroyed. That is why he needed to get hold of the boy now…now before he could begin to understand his role in the war to come. Besides, he was tired of hiding…he had been quietly building his strength and felt his time was at hand.

Suddenly, the demon felt the presence he had been searching for…he felt the anguish, the guilt the uncertainty that could only be one person…his prize, Sam.

* * *

Dean groaned as he felt a cool rag washing the sweat from his aching chest. He smiled as he thought about the pretty nurse giving him the sponge bath…man, that beautiful golden hair and her lovely eyes…Suddenly, Dean shoved the hand away, remembering the last time he had seen those eyes…instead of sky blue…they had been black as night! 

"Get off a me you bitch!"

"Dean….DEAN…hey big brother, open your eyes, it's just me" Sam bent over to retrieve the washcloth from the floor as he gently tried to hold his brother on the bed.

"Wha….Sammy? _Sammy_…no…tell me you were not just giving me a sponge bath you freak!"

"Well, it was getting a little ripe in here…I have to sleep in the next bed and was getting tired of having to kill the flies you were attracting" smiled Sam as he sat back in the chair, reaching for the thermometer and placing it in Dean's mouth before he could protest.

"Now be a good big brother and let me see if your temperature has gotten any better…you know you really look like shit!" Sam pulled the thermometer from Dean's mouth and looked at his brother with concern…102.6, still too high for Sam's liking.

"You too little brother…I guess purple is the new in color this year? Really man, how are you doin'?" Dean tried to get a better look at his baby brother as well as distract him from continuing his review of Dean's current health.

The last time Dean had seen him, he had been barely conscious. The bruises that he knew were now hidden by Sam's shirt were extensive and had looked painful. The gash on Sam's head still had stitches in it and his face was still a lovely shade of black and purple. He still couldn't believe that Sam had not only gotten them help, but also saved his ass from that bitch nurse. He should have been the one to protect Sammy…not the other way around.

"Just fine Dean…heh, you know me…I'm the come back kid! Dean…ah…I'm sorry about the nurse…I should have…"

"What did I say about chick flick moments…it wasn't your fault Sammy…besides you got there in time…how is the nurse by the way…is she ok?

"Yeah, after the demon left her, she was a little confused…but Bobby got her home and has been helping her deal with the aftermath…in fact, he's stopping over there today to check up on her."

"Sure…checking up on her…I bet he's getting his _physical_ right now" snickered Dean as he tried to raise himself up higher on the bed.

"Dean, we've had this discussion before…not everyone just thinks with their lower brain…something you might want to try to avoid for a little while" winked Sam as he pulled over the bottle of water and gave it to Dean with a couple of ibuprophen. "Here, drink this and take these pills…we still need to try to get that fever down."

Dean sat thoughtfully looking at his younger brother as he took the pills and drank some of the water. The water felt good running down his parched throat. Man, he was so tired, his chest hurt each time he moved…he wondered how long it would be before he would be back to his old self. Right now he didn't think he could take on a kitten…much less a demon.

As Sam began to head for the bathroom with the washcloth and dish containing water, Dean noticed the slight hunching of his shoulders and his downward gaze. _Uh Oh_, thought Dean. He knew that look and it usually meant that another round of chick flick moments would be in his near future. Dean sighed…while he was sure that Sam's body was pretty well on the way to mending…he knew that his spirit would take a while longer to heal.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Battle Scars

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**In The Thick of Things**

**Chapter 4 – Battle Scars**

John heard his son's banter as he leaned back from the computer screen and rubbed his tired eyes. He missed the banter, the childish bickering that had always seemed to follow the brothers when they were younger. He let their voices float through him for just a moment, allowing himself to remember happier times.

"_Hey Dad…wanna play ball?" Asked an impatient four year old Dean as he watched his father putting Sammy down for his nap._

"_Sure son…just give me a minute with your baby brother here. There ya go Sammy, sweet dreams" smiled John as he looked at the youngest member of the family. He couldn't remember a time when he felt so happy. His business at the garage was doing well and his family…well, what more could he ask for?_

"_Daaaad…come on, Mom says we have to hurry 'cause dinner will be ready soon" Dean was already on his way down the stairs. That boy never sat still! John quietly closed the door on Sammy's nursery and walked down the stairs. _

_Mary was waiting for him, giving him a playful pat on the rear as she pointed towards the back yard. "You better get moving old man…you know how Dean likes to wait!" She was still laughing as John grabbed his jacket and headed for the back door…God how he loved her laugh._

_As he walked down the back steps, Dean came running up to his father and launched himself into his arms…never once doubting his father would catch him. John looked down into the face of his oldest son and smiled at the trust and love he saw there…_

John quickly pushed himself up from the table…while the memory was still strong, he couldn't help but also remember the face of his proud son as he begged for his life…God, how things had changed…

In the distance, John heard the sound of a truck coming down the road. Years of hunting, brought him immediately alert. He was surprised when he saw Sam stick his head out of the bedroom, looking at him questioningly. John smiled…his youngest son was still on watch. John motioned for Sam to return to the room…a silent understanding passing between them. Sam would watch over Dean, leaving John to check on the intruder.

John reached over to grab the shotgun he had placed by the front door earlier…as the truck came into view, he moved the curtain by the front window slightly, trying to see who it was without revealing his position. He released a pent up sigh as he recognized the truck…Bobby had returned.

"It's just Bobby" John called to Sam, letting him know that everything was alright before he opened the front door.

Dean relaxed against the pillow as he released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He had been immediately on alert when saw his younger brother look out into the other room and then without a sound, reached for the shotgun that was leaning against the door frame. He calmly placed himself between Dean and the door…his intent was clear…he would protect his big brother should anything threaten.

Dean felt proud of his Sammy…yet, part of him also felt a surge of fear. If he couldn't protect them…would they still stay? _"They don't need you…not like you need them!"_

"Heh…Dean, where did you go?" Sam was worried about the lost look he saw in his brother's fevered gaze.

Dean closed his eyes briefly, ashamed of the weakness he had allowed his younger brother to sense. Damn…Sammy could always tell when Dean was upset. He swallowed as he felt his head getting heavier and heavier…the heat in the room was almost unbearable.

"Mmmm…I'm alright…just a little tired…I think…I think I'll just close my eyes for a moment" Dean slurred as the bottle of water he was holding started to drop to the floor.

Sam hurried to catch the bottle before it fell and placed it on the nightstand…placing the thermometer in Dean's mouth he reached over to pat Dean on the shoulder. He drew his hand back quickly when he felt the heat radiating from his brother's pale body.

"Dean…Dean…can you hear me?" pleaded Sammy as he glanced at the reading on the thermometer. A moment later his fears were confirmed…Dean's fever was on the rise.

John had just closed the door he had been holding as Bobby unloaded the truck; when he heard Sam's cry from the bedroom. He and Bobby both headed for the bedroom door as one…immediately concerned as they saw Dean thrashing around on the bed. Sam was trying his best to calm his brother without hurting him. But Dean just moaned louder, shaking his head as if he was trying to escape.

"Sammy…what's going on?" snapped John

"It's his fever Dad…it has shot up to 103.2…we should get him back to the hospital before it gets any worse!"

"Not going to happen Sam" said John strongly as he went to help Sam hold Dean on the bed. "We can't protect him there…you know that, use your head boy!"

Bobby hurried out into the other room and returned shortly with a pharmacy bag. "I think I have what we need here…Sherry was able to get us two kinds of antibiotic. She said to give him 2 units of this one by injection if the fever got worse. The pills are for later to help prevent further infection…after the fever has broke."

John released his hold on Dean and held out his had for the syringe. After quickly checking the dosage he instructed Sam and Bobby to get Dean on his side so he could inject it into his hip. This proved to be a little tougher than they thought when Dean started to thrash even harder…trying to get off the bed. Finally, John gave him the injection and helped Sam gently roll Dean back over onto his back.

Sam bit his lower lip as he watched his older brother quiet down. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen his brother in this bad of a shape. It scared him to think that this was due in large part to him. Sam sat down heavily on his bed and placed his head in his hands. _"How many will die?"_

John watched his youngest son withdraw…aware that something was wrong, but not sure how to fix it. "Sammy…Sam, what is it son?" John asked softly as he placed a hand on his son's head. He became even more concerned when his son would not look up at him, but just shook his head. "Nothing Dad…I'm just tired."

Bobby met John's concerned gaze and shook his head to indicate he didn't know what was wrong. Sam took a deep breath and started to get up from the bed. He had to take care of Dean…that's all that mattered right now.

John placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, pushing him gently back onto the bed. "Sam…you need to get some rest son, Bobby and I will take the first watch."

"No Dad, I have to help Dean…I'm fine really, just give me a minute…"

"I said…get some rest…that's an order!" growled John, frustration with his son evident as he pushed a littler harder on his shoulder.

Sam's head snapped up at the tone in his father's voice…ready to battle. "I'm not a little kid anymore Dad…Dean and I have had to watch each others back for a while now…you can't tell me what to do anymore!"

"Hey, guys…keep it down, you're going to wake up Dean" said Bobby quietly as he motioned to the other bed. Dean had started to toss around on the bed.

"Sammy…hold on Sammy…I'll get you…just hold on!" Dean moaned.

Sam took a deep breath and looked up into the eyes of his father. He could feel his father's anger, but he could also see the deep concern in his eyes as he looked over towards his oldest son.

"Ok Dad…you win" sighed a defeated Sam. Maybe it would be better this way..after all, his father might as well get used to taking care of Dean…he would have no choice once Sam was gone.

* * *

"_Yes, yes…that's it Sammy…come to Papa."_ The demon could almost see his prey…almost, but not quite. _"Soon Sammy…soon"_ the demon thought as he started to make his plans to collect his prize.

TBC

* * *

Raven524: Thanks again everyone for the great reviews. Will try to keep the chapters coming…and as always remember to R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5 Demonology 101

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**In The Thick of Things**

**Chapter 5 – Demonology 101**

John watched as Sam kicked off his shoes and lay down on the bed. His anger at his father evident as he deliberately turned to face away from his father, punching his pillow as if to punctuate his irritation. John sighed as he limped over to sit in the chair by Dean's bed.

Bobby quietly entered the room carrying a bowl of water and a washcloth. He placed it on the table next to John. "Here you go John, you should try to cool Dean down a bit with this…Sherry said you can give him the antibiotic every 6 to 8 hours until the fever is gone. She also warned me to make sure to keep getting as much fluid into him as possible to prevent dehydration."

John just looked at his hands as Bobby continued "I'm going to go out and put away the groceries. Then I'll see what I can whip up—you and Sam will need to eat something if you want to take care of that boy…call me if you need anything." Bobby turned to leave the room.

"Thanks…" was all John said as he turned his attention to his oldest son. He gently wrung out the wash cloth and wiped Dean's forehead. He then continued to wipe the sweat from his son's neck and chest. Continuing the motion as he listened to the even breathing from the other bed.

Dean was moaning softly in his fever induced sleep. John could only imagine what his son was going through. He placed a calming hand on Dean's shoulder…there was so much heat. It felt like his son was burning from the inside out. _God, what am I going to do?_

If Dean's fever did not break soon, he would have no choice but to bring him back to the hospital. The first place the demon would look for him. In Dean's weakened condition, he would be unable to defend himself. He didn't want his son to go through what he had endured at the hands of the fire demon.

Even now, he could still feel the cold hands caressing his mind as he fought the pain from the demon's spawn. It felt like days as he lay tied to the bed in the apartment, fighting the pain, fighting the fear, fighting the drugs they were pumping into his system. When the yellow eyes finally appeared, he remembered being grateful…grateful that the pain and torment that was his life would finally end. But then, he remembered his sons. and some small part of him held on…waiting for a chance.

Dean's moans brought John back to the present. He once again reached over to place a gentle hand on his son's forehead. As Dean quieted once again, John heard movement behind him. Sam had rolled over in the bed and was now facing his brother. He was still sleeping, but even in sleep, he was reacting to the distress he heard from his brother.

John got up quietly and headed to the bathroom to get more cool water for Dean.

_Dean was back in the Impala. He was trying to figure out why he was in the back seat when he felt the pain in his chest. He could see his father and Sam in the front seat. Neither one of them moving._

"_Dad…Sammy" Dean called in his nightmare. Just as he was getting ready to try to get to them, he saw his father's head move and heard him groan. "Dad…are you ok?" _

"_Yeah Dean…I'm fine" groaned John_

"_Sammy isn't moving Dad…is he ok?" Dean didn't like the angle of Sammy's neck. His father reached over to check for a pulse. As he touched the side of Sam's neck, a groan emitted from the silent boy._

"_Sammy…come on bro'..wake up!" yelled Dean as he tried again to struggle forward._

"_Man, what happened…Dad? Dean?"_

"_We are both ok Sammy" said Dean softly. _

"_Can you move Dean?" asked Sam "We need to get out of here before the demon finds us again. We need you to get help Dean…I can't move my legs and Dad isn't in any better shape. You have to get help Dean!" Sam slumped forward against the steering wheel._

_Dean tried again to get up, but was too weak from the loss of blood and pain to do more than groan._

"_Dean…get up! That's an order! You have to get help!" barked his father_

_Once again, Dean tried but failed. "I can't Dad…I tried, but I can't…I can't help you or Sammy. What are we going to do?"_

"_Well for starters, Sammy and I are going to leave…you'll have to figure out what to do on your own…suck it up boy!"_

_Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing…this couldn't be his father. Why was he acting this way…didn't he know he needed them…he knew he would die if they left him. Once again he tried to get up and once again he failed. He opened his mouth to beg "Please Dad…don't let me die"_

_Dean's father turned slowly in the seat and met Dean's desperate gaze…but the eyes that met Dean's were yellow!_

"_Sammy is mine now Dean…you failed, you failed again. Now you'll be all alone…all alone to die!"_

"No Dad, please…I promise to do better…please!" Dean was tossing his head weakly from side to side, tears slowly falling down his cheeks as he continued in his feverish nightmare.

"Dean…son, it's ok…" and for the second time that day, John heard his son scream as he heard his father's voice. "Get away from Sammy you bastard…get away…Sammmmyyyyyy!"

John quickly backed away as he heard Sam leap from his bed. Sam immediately went to sit on the bed next to his brother, softly talking in his brother's ear and stroking his face.

Sam took his place in the chair and began to wring out the washcloth his father had brought from the bathroom. He gently wiped the tears from his brother's face and neck. Still mumbling softly, letting Dean know he was there, Sam continued to try to cool his brother's body. After a few moments, Dean sighed and seemed to fall back asleep. Sam looked for his father…but he was gone.

Bobby looked up as he saw John coming from the bedroom. He looked like he was a man ready to collapse. "John…what happened, is Dean ok?"

"Yeah…he'll be fine, but I'm not sure if I will." John continued to the kitchen table and sat down, placing his head in his hands.

Bobby waited, knowing that the Winchester men would open up when they were ready to talk. While he waited, he poured a cup of coffee and placed it in front of John.

"I can't blame the boys for…every time they hear my voice or see my face, they will remember how I failed them!" John held the coffee cup tightly, gazing into it's depths as if the darkness of the liquid was reflecting the darkness that now lived in his soul.

"I've been so driven by my need to protect the boys from that bastard, that I delivered them right into his hands…if it weren't for Sammy…God, why couldn't I resist him…why was it so easy for him to possess me?"

Bobby took the seat across from John and placed a hand on his arm. "Johnny…how long have you been hunting these demons? You of all people should know that all it takes is a little crack, a small chink in the armor for them to get in. "

"Yes, I know, but I still should have been able to prevent…"

"John…I ain't gonna say this more than once…you were in pain, worried about your sons, feeling the loss of your wife and still they had to drug you to get in. It wasn't your fault…and you were not weak…I hate to break this to you, but you were and still are just…human."

John took a shuddered breath as he looked at his friend. "But Sam was able to block him…Thank God! I just can't help feeling that we were lucky there…and I can't help feeling…God, for the first time in my life…I'm afraid. Not for myself, but what I could do to my sons if that bastard ever got his hands on me again. I could feel him inside me, using what I knew about the boys to hurt them…and then when it started to tear into Dean…Oh, God---how could I allow that to happen?"

"John…the point is you didn't allow the demon to kill Dean…you managed to stop him long enough for Sam to expel the demon from your body…you have to stop beating yourself up over this…your boys need you…hell the world needs all of you, now more than ever."

"My boys can do better without me…I've watched them the past few days. They're both strong and I'm proud of what they have been able to accomplish. But I can't let them continue on this road with me…I'm afraid if I do, I'll end up killing them or worse!"

"I thought so, you're planning on leaving them again aren't you…do you realize what that will do to them…stop and think…they need you John, almost as much as you need them!"

Bobby shook his head as he saw the stubborn look on his friends face. Realizing that he was just wasting his breath, he decided to drop the subject for now. After all, John couldn't go any where until his leg had healed.

"Ready for some supper…I made Franks and Beans" John shook his head and smiled…God he'd miss them all when he was gone…

TBC

* * *

Raven524: Ok folks, that's it for the night…the sandman is calling and I need to be able to be reasonably awake at work tomorrow. Will try to keep the chapters coming…of course, reviews always help! Enjoy! 


	6. Chapter 6 First Mistake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**In The Thick of Things**

**Chapter 6 – First Mistake**

Bobby stood up to take a plate of food into Sam. John sat silently, pushing his food around on his plate. Finally with a sigh, he pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial.

"Victor, this is John…were you able to recover the truck? John nodded his head in satisfaction to the affirmative reply on the other end. "Great, I'll text message you some directions…could you leave the truck there for me? Thanks…I can't tell you what this means to me…and Victor, be careful…people who help me are being killed…just be careful!"

John sent a quick text message and then put the phone away. He looked up as Bobby returned, a questioning look in his eyes.

"So, John…what's the plan? I can tell from the look on your face, that you've made a decision—am I right?

"Bobby, I hate to ask you to do another favor, but with this leg…I can't really do it myself. I have given Victor instructions to leave my truck in the parking lot of the convenience store in town. It should be there later today. Could you drop me off so that I can pick it up?"

"How about I do that for you Dad" came the soft reply from the bedroom doorway.

Sam calmly walked over to the sink and placed the half empty plate on the counter. He paused for a moment before turning to his father. "Look, it's obvious that you can't drive with your leg in that cast, not to mention, how would you fight if one of our demon friends shows up?"

John scowled at his youngest son, but realizing that his opportunity to leave quietly was past, shrugged and nodded in agreement. "Fine…fine, but you just pick up the truck and come straight back…no side trips this time!"

"Sure Dad, just let me know when it's time to leave, ok?" Sam said quietly as he returned to the bedroom.

A dark shadowy figure of a man was hiding outside Victor's Garage. It had followed the black truck to this place and was waiting…patiently waiting for the unsuspecting man to lead him to his father's prize. Suddenly, it smiled…the truck was on the move and so was he!

His father would be proud of him, he knew that John Winchester would not abandon his truck. It had been hard not to try to torture the information out of the one called Victor…but, the Winchester friends were loyal and had proven in the past that they would rather die than give out information that could harm the hunters. Soon, he would have their location…soon, the Winchesters would feel the wrath of his father…he couldn't wait!

A few hours later, it was time for Dean's antibiotic. John quietly walked into the bedroom. He smiled as he saw Sam leaning forward with his head on Dean's bed. Dean had his hand on Sam's arm…protecting his younger brother, even in sleep.

Suddenly, Sam sat up straight in the chair…"No…stop!" yelled Sam, holding his head in pain.

Dean woke up and immediately started to reach for his brother. "Sammy…Sammy, its ok, just breathe little brother."

Sam took a deep shuddering breath as he gazed down at the worried look on his big brother's face. Shaking his head slightly, he reached over to stop Dean's attempt to get out of bed. "I'm ok Dean…just a nightmare…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

Dean sighed and looked at his younger brother. "Jessica?" He asked quietly, willing Sam to let him in…let him help.

"No, not this time…I think…I think…maybe…" Sam shook his head and turned away. He realized that this is one dream he could not share with either his father or brother.

_Sam was in the living room of a small house. "Where am I?" thought Sam, as he started to walk towards what appeared to be a small bedroom on the first floor. A noise, a small whimper had reached his ears from that direction and he had to find out what it was._

_As he entered the small bedroom, he blanched at the vision in front of him. Sherry was pressed up against the wall as a dark haired stranger approached her with a wicked looking knife. _

"_Tell me bitch…tell me where are they?" snarled the voice of the stranger. _

"_I don't know…I swear…please…I don't know anything!" Sherry tried to move away…but the demon held her in place. A quick move and he had sliced into her arm…watching as the blood slowly dripped onto the floor. "Tell me what I want to know…or you will die slowly…where are the Winchesters?"_

_Sam tried to move, tried to get to her, but it was as if he too was pinned. He shouted, but no sound came from his lips. All he could do was watch in horror as the man continued to advance on the helpless woman._

_Sherry screamed and looked at Sam, begging him to help. But before, she could let out another scream, the dark stranger quickly slit her throat. He drained her blood into a bowl…a bowl that looked frightingly familiar to Sam…it couldn't be…Meg was dead and the demon who had inhabited her body had been sent back to the hell it had come from. _

_The dark haired stranger turned to look directly at Sam. Sam already knew what he would see…instead of human eyes, he was looking into the dark eyes of a demon. "Another one got in the way Sammy boy…see that blood on your hands Sammy… next time it will be your father's and your brother's!_

John came to stand beside his youngest son. He could tell that Sam was badly shaken up. Once again, he was massaging his temples, just like he had after his last vision. "Son, you had another vision didn't you! You have to tell us what it is…it could be important…it could lead us to the demon! Tell us now!" barked John, frustrated that his son was not responding.

"Dad…Dean, its ok…I don't think it was a vision this time…just a nightmare…I was just dreaming about the crash…guess it just took a little time to catch up with me that's all." Sam looked sideways at his brother. He knew that Dean wasn't totally buying it, but only hoped that he would not press him any further.

"How are you doing big brother…had enough beauty sleep yet?" asked Sam, hoping to deflect any further questions.

"Sammy" John growled. "If I find out that you are keeping anything from me…"

"Me..keeping things from you…if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black! You kept your whole life from us for a year…a whole year, letting us think you were hurt, or worse. No return phone calls, no…_Hi guys, I'm getting close to the demon_. I don't owe you any explanations!" Sam yelled as he quickly left the room.

"Great Dad, just great…now he'll never tell us what's going on in that freaky head of his"

Sam stormed from the room, just needing space to figure out what to do. His anger at his father quickly leaving him as he started to head for the front door. He could understand his father's anger…and he knew that his father would never let him do what needed to be done. He knew that his father no longer had faith in his abilities…after the incident at the cabin, he knew that his father would eventually leave, unable to trust that his son would be there to protect him…to finish the job.

"Hey Sammy…where are you going boy?" asked Bobby

"Just out to the car, I want to get some things together for later…any idea when we will be leaving?"

"Well, it's not too far, so I figure we can leave here around 3:00."

_Great _Sam thought, it was only 4:00 a.m. "I'll be right back, Bobby"

Sam walked out to the car, a slight slump to his shoulders. How was he going to keep his father and brother from finding out his plans…3:00 was a long time to pretend and Sam knew that his brother was an expert at digging things out of him.

Well, this time he had to be strong…the lives of his father and brother depended on it!

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 Longest Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**In The Thick of Things**

**Chapter 7 – Longest Day**

Sam walked slowly towards the black Impala. He couldn't resist giving the trunk a little pat before opening it up. A smile crossed his face as he saw the Devil's Trap symbol painted on the lid of the hidden compartment.

Reaching inside, he removed his duffle bag and began to place things into it. He wanted to make sure that he had everything he would need. His hand stilled as it came across two items…his father's journal and the colt. He gently stroked the leather of the journal, picturing the hours he and Dean had spent reading it…trying to get any clue as to where his father had gone. He sighed and placed it carefully back into the trunk…he couldn't take it away from Dean. His brother always kept it close as if by doing so, he could keep his father close to him.

The sun glinted off the barrel of the colt…Sam could still feel the weight of the gun in his hand as he had pointed it at his father. He hadn't been able to touch it since that night. He wondered why his father still had not asked about it. Again, it didn't matter, as Sam knew he would never be able to touch that gun again.

Sam finally pulled the book that Bobby had given him out and carefully placed it in the bag. The book had already proved useful…he only hoped it would hold the solution to his current problem…getting rid of the demon and his deadly kin. Only after they were gone, could he and his family be whole again. Until then, his father and brother would be in the way…in constant danger…because of him. He couldn't live if either of them were killed protecting him…protecting the weakest link of the Winchester chain.

Ready at last, Sam figured he better head back into the cabin before anyone started looking for him. He took one last look at the car that had saved their lives…"Thanks" he said softly and he calmly walked back into the cabin.

John watched silently as Sam filled his bag. He knew something was bothering the boy, but didn't know how to reach him. A slight cough caused him to look at his other son.

"Hey Dad, he'll be ok. It sometimes takes him a little while to sort through everything. He eventually will tell us what he saw. Just give him a little time."

"How are you feeling son?" John asked as he placed his hand on his son's forehead. He sighed when it felt cooler to the touch.

"I'm fine Dad, just a little tired…nothing a little food and sleep won't cure…speaking of which, is there a fast food place nearby? I would kill for a nice juicy hamburger and fries."

Bobby walked into the room at that moment with a plate containing eggs, bacon and toast. "I heard you moving around in here and thought you might like breakfast!"

"Thanks! You're a life saver!"

John helped his son sit up in the bed. Dean winced, but was able to move a little easier.

"You're awake!" stated Sam as he walked into the room. His brother was looking much better. There was more color in his face and his eyes were clear.

"Yep…you should know by now…you can't keep a good man down!"

"Well, in that case Dean…you'll be in that bed for at least another month!" laughed Sam.

"So Sammy, I understand you've been keeping busy while I was recovering…care to bring me up to date? I seem to recall an incident in the car…what exactly happened?"

The room was quiet as all eyes turned to Sam. Sam shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable with the sudden attention.

"Look Sam" Dean said softly. "You know that if you don't talk about it…you'll dream about it. You were dreaming about the demon earlier weren't you?" Dean knew that his brother was hiding something from him and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Sam cleared his throat as he headed over to sit beside his brother. As he sat there, once again drawing strength from his brother's presence, he began to tell them what happened after the Semi hit them.

When he finished, Dean looked at his father as a silent communication passed between them. They had almost lost Sammy!

"God Sammy, I'm so sorry…but hey kid…you did great! I guess that college education with a dose of the _shining_ comes in handy once in a while" Dean joked, trying to lighten the mood of the room

"I wish I knew _how_ I did it though" sighed Sam. "I never seem to be in control…this stuff just happens!" "I don't know if I will be able to do it again…I just wish we knew more about what we are up against…holy water didn't work…the colt…well, I know I hit it the first time, but it didn't even slow it down…how are we going to stop this thing if it can't be destroyed?"

Bobby cleared his throat as he went to sit on the other bed. "Well as I told you boys while you were at my junk yard, there's a storm brewin' and unfortunately, you all are in the thick of it. There are many different types of demons, some like the Deva's who are purely driven by instinct unless they are controlled by a stronger force. Then there are those who just want to create havoc and destruction…"

"You mean like the one Sammy and I exorcised from the plane?" Dean still shuddered when he thought how close they had come to crashing…he would never…ever…get on a plane again!

"Exactly, but the demons who are able to possess people still have to follow rules. Most of them get in during a weak moment…it doesn't mean the person is weak…" Bobby hurriedly added as he saw John's shoulders slump.

"For example, the nurse Sherry told me that just before it happened, she had been working 14 hour shifts for the past two weeks…she was exhausted. The demon sensed her weakness and took advantage of it."

"So the dentist and the pilot that were possessed when those planes crashed, were possessed due to their heightened fear of flying…right?" asked Sam as he stole a glance at Dean. Dean shook his head in warning. "Don't go there bro'"

"Yes Sam" said Bobby as he shifted slightly on the bed, turning to look directly at Sam. "I think that when you were injured Sam, fighting for you life and the life of your father and brother, the demon felt an opportunity to jump in…maybe your special gifts, gave you an advantage that others didn't have, I don't know for sure…all I know is, I'm glad you were able to kick that bastard out!"

"Like I said, it's always unpredictable…when I needed to reach the gun, I couldn't…but repel a demon…it works. Until I can get these powers of mine under control…I'm a liability…I'm"

"Sam, what the hell are you talking about?" Dean grabbed his brother's arm and forced him to look at him. He was shocked at the lost look he saw in his brother's eyes. "Sammy…Sammy, what's it going to take to get through that thick skull of yours…this is not your fault and it is not just _your_ problem…it's _our_ problem and we will solve it…_together_." Dean looked up at his father and saw a quick look of guilt pass his features, before the usual mask he wore fell back into place.

"I mean it, both of you…we have to face this together…fight the demon together. We are stronger together and I feel sorry for any son-of-a-bitch that gets in our way." Dean was starting to feel tired again. He looked at his father and brother to see if he had gotten through. But the masks they wore were once more securely in place.

"Dean, get some rest son…we'll all talk about this more after you have gotten some rest. We don't want you to start running a fever again."

Dean sighed as Sam helped him get more comfortable…he smiled as once again Sammy repeated the words that Dean usually said…"Sweet Dreams".

Sam decided to lie down as well, hoping that his Father would just let things drop. Luckily he didn't have to pretend that he was tired…the lack of sleep since this started was starting to catch up to him. Before he knew it…he was asleep.

_Sam looked up at the ceiling, knowing what he would see…Jessica was there, her mouth open in a silent scream…but then rather than flames…Jessica changed into Sherry. _

"_Help me Sam…don't let him kill me…help me" she cried as blood began to drip form her chest. _

Sam woke with a start…his heart pounding. Luckily Dean was still sleeping. Sam pushed his damp bangs from his forehead as he looked at the time…the clock read 3:00 p.m.

_Hold on Sherry_, he thought…_I'm coming!_

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 Mission

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**In The Thick of Things**

**Chapter 8 – Mission**

Bobby looked at Sam's profile as they drove into the city to pick up John's truck. The boy had been quiet since they had gotten into his truck. Everyone knew that a silent Sam, was a dangerous Sam…it could only mean trouble.

"Hey, Bobby…where did you say Sherry lived…wasn't it somewhere around here?"

"I didn't say…why are you interested?"

"No reason, just wondered how close she was, just in case we needed her to help with Dean again" Sam knew it sounded lame…but apparently Bobby accepted his explanation.

"She has a house not far from the hospital…over there on 4th Avenue. It's the third blue house from the corner of Highland Avenue and 4th. Don't worry Sammy…Dean is getting better. His fever is down and he's on the mend."

"I know…but just in case…you can never be too careful."

Bobby laughed…he pulled into a gas station a few blocks from the convenience store. After talking about it with John, they all agreed that it would be safer if Sam approached on his own….with Bobby staying close by to guard his back. They would separate and come back on different roads…two trucks driving together on the back country roads, could draw unwanted attention.

"Sammy…You be careful boy…just stick to the plan and everything will be fine."

"Thanks again Bobby…don't worry, I'll be just fine" Sam gave Bobby a crooked smile as he grabbed his duffle bag and started down the street.

As Sam walked, he began to wonder if he was doing the right thing. After all, he was the one who finally convinced Dean that their father was wrong…they were stronger together. But that was before he realized the target that was firmly fixed on his back…no he had to leave them behind until he could either get his powers under control, figure out a way to defeat the fire demon or if necessary, die trying. Sam would do anything to keep his family safe…he had meant it when he told Dean he would die for him.

As Sam approached the parking lot, he cautiously looked around. He could not see anything threatening lurking around. In fact, the parking lot was remarkably empty for the time of day. Yet, as he came closer to the truck…he felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck…something didn't feel right.

Remembering what Bobby had said about following his instincts…Sam decided to keep walking, looking over his shoulder to see if anyone followed. Sure enough, a dark shadow moved from the side of the building, heading in his direction.

Without thinking, Sam took off at a run, turning down the first street and heading into a restaurant. He walked to the back, watching the front door. Sure enough, a few moments later, a dark haired man entered. Sam ducked into the kitchen…exiting out the back door into the alley. Luckily his long legs carried him quickly to the next street, where Sam lost himself in the crowd of shoppers.

As Sam headed back towards his father's truck, he quickly punched in Bobby's number on his cell phone. After warning him of the danger and quickly agreeing to meet Bobby at the agreed upon location as soon as he was sure he was not being followed, Sam hung up.

Sam looked around as he approached the truck. When he didn't see the man from the restaurant, he quickly jumped into the truck and drove off. First he planned to stop by Sherry's house to make sure she was ok and then he would figure out where to go from there. He silently apologized to Bobby…he knew that he would be left to explain what happened to his father and Dean. But it couldn't be helped. Sammy would wait until he was settled somewhere and then send them a text message…to let them know he was safe.

**ooooooooo**

Bobby dialed John's number as he drove out of town, heading for the old barn that they had arranged to meet at if things went wrong. After letting John know that it may take a little longer for them to get back…Bobby started back tracking, making sure that no one was following him.

**ooooooooo**

John was pacing angrily across the floor. He needed to get to Sam. He knew that he should not have let the boy go on his own. But lately, he felt that he needed to give Sam a little more room…to prove to his son that he did have confidence in him. Now Sam was running from something…probably a minion of the fire demon…and he was stuck here, guarding Dean.

"Damn it" he said out loud as he started to walk into Dean's room. Dean was still sleeping soundly which showed how tired the boy really was. Normally a light sleeper, Dean would have been out of bed at the sound of his father's anguished cry.

Leaving the room again, John decided he better get some more things in from the Impala's trunk…if the demon's followers found Sam, it probably wouldn't be long before they found their hiding place. He needed to be prepared…he needed to get the colt, just in case.

_Come on you bastard…come after me_, he thought as he quickly grabbed Deans keys and headed out to the car.

**ooooooooo**

Sam quickly pulled into Sherry's driveway and parked the truck. Taking a quick look to make sure that the truck was not easily spotted from the street, he went up to Sherry's front door. Moving quietly, Sam peered into the window. It looked like no one was home, but once again, Sam had that feeling that something wasn't quite right. Checking to make sure that the bottle of holy water was still in his pocket, Sam decided to pick the lock and enter the house.

Sam moved silently into the living room of the modest home. The same room he had seen in his vision. Sam heard a small moan coming from the first floor bedroom. Taking a breath to steel his nerves, Sam calmly walked down the hall; carefully looking into the bedroom.

Sherry was sitting in a chair facing the doorway…her eyes widening as she saw Sam standing there. Sam shook his head slightly…hoping she would understand and not give him away. A man was standing in front of Sherry, threatening her with the knife that Sam had seen in his vision. At least he wasn't too late this time…this time no one would get hurt if he could help it.

"Where are they? It's a simple question really, I know that you ordered a prescription for the older boy…just tell me where they are and I will let you live." The man/demon spoke softly.

"I…I…I…don't know!" hiccupped Sherry as she tried to keep the demon's attention on her. She saw Sam pulling out a gun and a silver flask. If only she could keep this guys attention, maybe they would have a chance.

"You're such a pretty thing…I wonder how people would react if that pretty face was scarred…say right here" The man traced a line down her face with his forefinger. Sam saw Sherry shiver.

"Hey tough guy…wanna dance with someone your own size" shouted Sam as he leveled the gun at the man, aiming for his leg.

"What the fu…." The demon/man turned rapidly facing Sam, surprise quickly replaced by triumph as he started to close in on the hunter.

"Well, well…daddy will be so happy to see you Sammy boy" The man reached for the gun, but Sam was too well trained…he took his shot, hitting the man in the leg.

The man grabbed the leg and fell to the ground grimacing, but already he was starting to get up again. Sam quickly threw the holy water into the demon's face, causing him to scream as the liquid burned the skin.

Sam took his chance and tackled the demon, rolling him over, holding his arms behind his back. Sam reached for the hand cuffs he had placed in his pocket. The demon was bucking and squirming, trying to get Sam off of him.

Sam placed the cuffs on the floor and doused the man again with the holy water. The demon screamed as Sam finally got the cuffs on the man. He then grabbed him by the shoulders and placed him into the nearest closet, closing the door.

Finally Sam reached into his other pocket and took out the large salt container. He salted around the closet door as the demon banged on the door, threatening to knock it off its hinges.

Sam turned to Sherry and untied her…he pushed her towards the front door, pressing the keys in her hand and instructing her to get into the truck. Sam looked back for just a second to see make sure the demon was secure, when the door flew, hitting him in the shoulder and knocking him down.

The man's eyes were pure black and laced with hatred. "You won't get away that easily…I'm one of Dad's special children" The Demon closed his eyes and objects started to fly around the room…Sam ducked as he was narrowly missed by a flying brush. As he stood to run, a book hit him with the force of a bullet in the back, knocking the wind from him.

He felt an invisible hand grab him and pull him to his feet, throwing him against the wall. Sam saw stars as he felt himself being dragged up the wall, but he refused to give in. He once again reached for the gun…knowing it wouldn't stop the demon, but maybe…he aimed and pulled the trigger, hitting the man in the shoulder.

The man's eyes snapped open in surprise…all of the flying objects, including Sam dropped to the floor. As soon as Sam's feet hit the floor, he ran for the door…slamming it shut behind him as he headed for the front door. The bedroom door crashed open, but only the demon's voice could be heard. "You haven't won anything here…just a brief reprieve…we'll find you again Sammy…we'll always find you and kill anyone in our way to get to you…do you hear me…anyone!"

Sam ran out the front door and jumped into the truck. Throwing it into drive…he pulled out into traffic. Glancing in the mirror…he made sure that nothing was following him as he headed out of town…but to where?

**oooooooo**

A menacing chuckle came from the fire demon's throat…he wasn't worried that his newest son had missed the chance to get his prize…he had received the best news he could have received…the boy was on the run alone…divide and conquer…it always worked in the end…

TBC.

**ooooooooo**

Raven524: Whew…I didn't think I would get out three chapters…but my writing muse must have been on my side tonight. Hope you all enjoy…Thanks for all the reviews! Will try to update some more tomorrow…remember, R&R!


	9. Chapter 9 Missing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**In The Thick of Things**

**Chapter 9 – Missing**

Bobby waited inside the old barn until it was dark. Shaking his head sadly, he decided that Sam would have been here by now if he could. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell John that his son was missing…_hell_, he muttered as he climbed into the truck and headed back for the cabin.

**ooooooooo**

Sam drove until it was dark, getting further and further from his family with each mile. Sherry had nodded off to sleep shortly after they got on the road. It was almost surreal for Sam, he kept looking over at her expecting to see Dean's head resting against the window. How many times had Sam watched his brother catch a few winks over the past year…he missed him already.

Sam shook his head and tried to get more comfortable in the seat. His bruised ribs complaining as he shifted in the seat. They had taken the brunt of the demon's power…more bruises to add to the ones already covering his body. He had to find someplace soon to rest. The nights without rest combined with the hopelessness of the situation were starting to catch up to him.

A few miles down the road, Sam spotted a sign advertising a small hotel. After pulling in and registering as Mr. and Mrs. Warrick; Sam parked the truck and leaned over to gently wake the sleeping woman. He wanted to get them into the room as quickly as possible…then he would send a message to his brother.

**ooooooooo**

John patiently cleaned the weapons he had retrieved from the car. Not that they looked like they needed it…Dean and Sam apparently kept them in top condition. But he needed something to keep him from taking the car and going to look for Sam.

He looked at the colt laying on the table in front of him. One bullet…only one more chance to get the bastard that had ruined his family. He still wished that Sam had killed him while the demon was trapped in his body. Instead, here he sat, wondering what had happened to his youngest son…he and that boy were going to have to talk when he got back…John would not accept anything else…_Sam would be back_.

He jumped as he heard a soft cough from the doorway. "Dad…any word on Sam yet?

Dean was leaning against the door frame, holding his chest with his left arm. He winced as he started to walk carefully to the table, easing himself into a chair. John was relieved to see his son out of bed, but he knew that Dean was still not ready to fight anything soon.

"Glad to see you're up…you can help me clean these weapons."

"Dad…I know something is wrong…I can feel it!...where is Sam…he and Bobby should have been back by now."

"I don't know for sure, Dean. The last I heard, Sam spotted someone suspicious by the truck and had taken off to lose him. Bobby is waiting for him at the barn…he's probably just taking his time, making sure that he isn't followed…"

"Ah…huh…sure Dad…then why do you have that same look on your face that you had when you tried to convince me the Easter Bunny was real? We need to get out there and look for him. The fool kid could be in trouble and here we sit!" Dean rubbed his hand through his hair as he let out a frustrated sigh. Even though his father didn't say it, he knew that the only reason his father was still here, was to protect him…when had this gotten so screwed up! _I'm suppose to be the one doing the protecting_, he thought dejectedly as he watched his father pick up yet another gun and begin to clean it.

Suddenly, both hunters came alert as they heard a truck coming down the road. John motioned for Dean to stay seated as he handed him a loaded pistol. He took the shotgun and headed to see who was there. For a brief moment his hopes soared when he saw the headlights of a truck coming towards them…then he realized it was only Bobby.

"It's Bobby, Dean…"

Dean had never heard his father sound so defeated before. A shudder went down his spine as he realized that Sam was not coming…something had happened to Sam and he wasn't there to protect him…God, what use was he! He didn't care what anyone said…as soon as he could get dressed, he was heading out to find Sam…_hold on Sammy, I'm coming_, he thought as he headed to the bedroom.

**ooooooooo**

Sherry quietly followed Sam into the hotel room. She was glad that he had not gotten separate rooms…she wasn't sure that she would ever be able to be alone again after today. Twice, she had had to face her worst nightmare. She watched the young man as he walked ahead of her. His shoulders hunched, but yet his eyes alert…watching for hidden dangers.

Sam walked into the room and dropped his bag on the bed by the door…_Dean's bed_…thought Sam. "Do you want to take the bathroom first? I have a T-Shirt you could use to sleep in."

"Thanks Sam…I could use a hot bath. When I get out here though, I want to take a look at your ribs…I saw you wincing as you got out of the car…we need to make sure nothing is broken."

"I'm fine…really, on top of the other bruises, I can hardly feel it."

"Sure…but just humor me ok?" She said softly, taking the T-shirt Sam had laid on her bed, she headed for the bathroom.

Sam picked up his cell phone and started to dial…

**ooooooooo**

Dean's phone rang as he was struggling to get his shirt on over his head. He dropped the shirt and reached for the phone…groaning as his muscles complained about the sudden movement. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the caller id…but the message that followed caused his breath to catch in his throat.

_Safe…don't look for me_

What the hell was Sammy thinking! Dean hit redial on the phone…"Come on Sammy…pick up damn it!" All he got was Sam's voice mail. He dialed again…for five minutes, he just kept redialing, but figured that Sam was not going to pick up, so he finally left a message.

"Sammy…come on, call me…you can't do this on your own…Damn it Sammy, when I catch you I'm going to kick your scrawny ass! Call me…please?"

As Dean looked up, he saw that his father had entered the room. From the thunderous look on his father's face, he figured they would be in for a rough night…_ah Sammy_, thought Dean…_what have you gotten yourself into this time?_

**ooooooooo**

Sherry came out from the bathroom and was startled by the unguarded look of sorrow that crossed over Sam's face. The cell phone in his hand rang, but Sam refused to answer it. He sighed and flipping the phone open…shut it off.

"Sam…why aren't you answering the phone?"

"It was my father…he and Dean are trying to find me, but I can't let them know where I am…not yet."

"What do you mean, Sam? Tell me, why can't you talk to your father and brother…you never left their side in the hospital…what happened?"

Sam shrugged as he headed for the bathroom. "Just get some sleep Sherry, we'll decide what to do tomorrow…get some rest and we'll talk in the morning, ok?" Sam gave her his best puppy look…the one he usually used to get his way with Dean. It looked like it worked on Sherry as well as she shrugged and pulled the covers down on the bed.

"Good Night Sam…"

TBC

**ooooooooo**

Raven524: Thanks for all the reviews…I got caught up watching the first Supernatural re-run tonight…so now that I've had my fix…I'm back at it again! Remember to R&R—it keeps my fingers moving!


	10. Chapter 10 Plans

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**In The Thick of Things**

**Chapter 10 – Plans**

Sam woke early the next morning after a restless night. His dreams had been scattered with moments from the past few weeks. Always an early riser, Sam quietly went into the bathroom to get ready. He looked at his face in the mirror…_God, he looked bad_. No wonder the nurse wanted to check him out last night. The bruising on his face had faded which only emphasized the paleness of his skin. The dark circles under his eyes gave him a haunted look. He quickly checked his chest and back, noting the new bruises forming where the others had started to fade. He would be sore for a few days…but luckily, there did not appear to be any major damage.

Sam finished getting ready and headed out to get some breakfast and coffee. He made sure the door was locked as he started across the street to the diner. He almost expected to see the black Impala waiting for him…instead he saw his father's truck. _Shit…the old man was going to kill him if he ever caught him,_ thought Sam.

He had spent part of the night making his plans. He knew that he had to send Sherry back, but he also knew he couldn't send her back to her house. He figured that the best thing would be to send her back in his father's truck…Sam would just have to _borrow_ a car until he could get one legally. Not sure where to head next, Sam decided he would just move around for awhile until he was sure that the demon had lost his trail.

Sam was heading back across the street when he saw someone leaning against the truck. Coming fully alert he placed the bag he was carrying on the ground and began to cautiously circle to the back of the hotel. He decided that he could get the drop on whoever it was by coming from the back side of the hotel. _Damn… how had they found him already_…and he didn't even have a weapon on him…_stupid_. Dean would never have been in this position…Sam never missed his brother more than this minute.

Sam rounded the corner of the building getting ready to pounce, when he noticed the blonde hair of Sherry blowing in the breeze. "What are you doing Sherry?" asked Sam, suddenly very suspicious of the woman. After all, it wasn't long ago that she had been possessed.

Sherry turned sharply and let out a shout. Her face almost as pale as her blonde hair. "Sam…Sam, I'm sorry. It's just that I woke up and you weren't there…and well, I thought maybe you had left me."

Sam relaxed as he quickly walked over to the frightened woman. "It's ok…really…look, all I did was go to get us some breakfast…just hold on a moment while I get it and we can talk, ok?

Sam quickly walked over to get the breakfast things he had left on the ground and returned to the room with Sherry in tow. The two ate in silence for a few moments. Sam wasn't sure where to begin…he really didn't know that much about Sherry and wasn't sure how she would take his suggestions.

"Ah…Sherry, I've been thinking...you know that it is not safe for you to go back to your house at this point. Do you have any family or friends you could stay with for awhile?"

"No, Sam. I don't have any family left and as for friends…with my hours at the hospital, I usually don't' have time to do much more than grab some sleep." Sherry never realized how alone she was until this moment. She had dedicated herself to her work for so long…now she had no where to turn.

"I suppose I could rent something for a little while…at least until I sell the house…I don't think that I can ever live there again…not after…" she swallowed and tried to look away from the knowing eyes of the man sitting across from her.

"Look Sherry, it's ok. How about if you see my friend Bobby…he can help you find a new place and get you settled."

"I don't know Sam…I don't want to impose on anyone. I'm usually not this needy…I mean I face death every day in the hospital…but this…" she waved her hand as she tried to come to terms with the way her life had changed.

"Sherry, look, I wish I didn't have to tell you this, but your life may still be in danger. I think it would be best if you let Bobby and my family help you out…you can take the truck after breakfast to a safe place where Bobby can meet you…" Sam laid out the plan for Sherry, watching the conflicting emotions as they crossed her face.

"Sam…why can't you come with me. Surely your family will be worried sick about you."

"I can't Sherry…the demon is after _me_ and he will hurt anyone that gets between me and him. My father and brother were injured because of me. My mother and girlfriend died because of me. I'm walking around with this large target on my back…I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me…including you. That's why you have to leave here now."

"Sam…you can't take this on alone. I know that you are strong, but from what I saw of your family, your strength seems to come from each other. You have to come back…"

"No!" shouted Sam as he got up to pace the room. "I have to do this on my own, the demon will only leave my family alone if I'm not there…it's time I started protecting them for a change…I will just stay one step ahead of him…believe me, I can take care of myself!"

Sherry saw the stubborn look on the young man's face. She knew that he was wrong…but also knew that there was no way she could convince him of his error. She figured the best thing to do would be to do as he asked…meet Bobby and then tell him where she had left Sam. Maybe his family could track him from there.

"Fine…fine Sam, I understand. What do you want me to tell your father and brother?"

"Just tell them…tell them I miss them, but not to try to find me. I always won at hide and seek in my family!" he said as he gave her the keys to the truck and directions to the barn where he and Bobby were supposed to meet. After he watched the truck turn onto the highway, he grabbed his cell phone and sent a quick message to Bobby. Picking up his bag, he took one last look at the room and walked out the door into the lonely unknown.

**ooooooooo**

Bobby waited impatiently at the barn for Sherry to show up. According to Sam's message, she should be here any moment. He still remembered the anger on John's face when he told him about the message. It took a lot of persuading to keep him from coming with. Luckily, Dean still was not 100 percent and needed some looking after. _Not that Dean would admit it_, thought Bobby with a smile.

As the black truck approached, Bobby stepped out of the barn and waited in the shadows. He had to make sure that she was alone, before he revealed himself. Sighing with relief when he saw only one passenger, he walked over to open the door of the truck.

"Howdy gal…heard you've had an interesting couple of days?" The woman looked nervous as she made to get out of the truck.

"Ah…thanks Bobby…that is the understatement of the year! I hope you don't mind, but I stopped at my house for a few moments…just to pick up a few things. I wasn't sure how long I would be gone and I didn't exactly leave with more than the clothes on my back."

Bobby scowled as he looked beyond the truck into the surrounding countryside. Damn the woman, can't anyone follow directions! Sherry backed up from the furious look on Bobby's face.

"I'm sorry Bobby…did I do something wrong…I know Sam told me to come straight here…but I was real careful to make sure that no one was at the house or that I was followed…"

"Hush, don't worry about it. I guess no harm was done. Just follow me and I'll take you to Sam's father and brother. I'm sure they will want to hear everything that's happened since you and Sam left town."

As two pairs of tail lights left the barn and headed towards the cabin…a dark figure stood up from the hill it had been hiding behind. "Gotcha" the man chuckled as he hopped onto his motorcycle and followed. "Soon, father…Soon you'll have the gun and the Winchesters!"

TBC

**ooooooooo**

Raven524: Ok, that's it for tonight...not sure how often I will be able to update for the next couple of days...holidays tend to get in the way. Let me know how you like it so far...I love to hear what you think. Please R&R! Have a safe Memorial Day!


	11. Chapter 11 Finding Sammy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**In The Thick of Things**

**Chapter 11 – Finding Sammy**

Sam decided as he left the hotel room to turn in the key that he would try to at least get a car the honest way. It had always bothered him when Dean twisted the rules…he understood why, but it always made him feel uncomfortable.

As luck would have it, the older woman who owned the hotel had a soft heart. After Sam told her a heart wrenching story about his need to get home to take care of his sick brother (_ok, so it was close to the truth…his brother was ill_), the woman offered to loan Sam her son's car.

"Take the car for as long as you need it…my son is in college and won't need it anytime soon" she replied as she handed Sam the keys to the car. "It's around back; next to the shed…it should still have a full tank of gas in it as well. I hope everything works out for you and your brother son"

_Me too_, thought Sam as he thanked the woman and headed to where she had indicated…he almost laughed when he saw the car, it was a gray Chevy Impala! _Well High Oh Silver, we're away!_ Sam quickly dropped his duffle bag into the trunk and got into the driver's seat. It was not the soft leather he was used to and the engine was quieter than the monster his brother drove…but then, nothing would ever match his brother's black Impala.

Sam was startled by the ringing of his cell phone. As he reached for the phone, he knew without looking who it would be…_Dean, please just let me go_ sighed Sam as he once again waited for the call to end. He quietly turned the phone off and headed for the highway…driving in the opposite direction that his father's truck took just a short time before.

**oooooooo**

"Damn it Sammy, when I get my hands on you, I'm going to kill you! You can't do this on your own you dumb ass…call me when you get this message…I need…_I need to know your ok_." Dean placed the phone against his forehead after he left yet another message on Sam's phone.

He quickly placed the phone in his pocket as he heard Bobby's voice in the other room. He slowly got up from the bed he had been sitting on and made his way to the other room. When he got to the doorway, he inhaled sharply as he saw the woman from his nightmare standing in front of him. "Ah…hi guys…what's up?" Dean asked as he walked carefully to the kitchen chair and sat down. His chest was better, but it still bothered him when he made sudden moves. His father had removed the stitches earlier that day and was glad to inform Dean that it appeared that the wound had healed without any further signs of infection.

Dean rubbed his chest absently as he thought about the last time the stitches were removed. He looked at the nurse and noticed that she was having trouble making eye contact with anyone in the room. She just stood quietly in the corner while Bobby and John were talking quietly together near the front door. Dean felt sorry for her…after seeing the affect that being possessed had on both his brother and father…he could only imagine the guilt and confusion she must have about what happened. After all, she wasn't even aware that demons actually existed until just a few days ago.

"So gorgeous, are you doing anything later tonight?" Dean asked, flashing the famous grin that normally had woman swooning at his feet.

Sherry giggled nervously and looked up into Dean's eyes. She was relieved when she saw only concern…not the anger she expected when she entered the cabin. "How…how are you feeling Dean…I can't tell you how sorry…"

Dean held up his hand, "Sherry, it's ok…really. Believe me, you could not help what happened…you need to forget about it and move on…I know I have. Now come on over here and have a seat…you look like you are ready to collapse."

As Sherry moved over to sit next to Dean, John and Bobby came over and took the remaining chairs. "Sherry, do you want to rest a little or can you tell us what happened to you and Sammy back in town?" asked Bobby as he placed a comforting hand on her arm.

Sherry swallowed as she found herself the center of six pairs of anguished eyes. She was tired…God, she felt like she hadn't slept for a week. But she had to help fix this…she still felt responsible, even though everyone had assured her she wasn't. "No, Bobby thanks. I'm fine…really. Besides, you don't have much time if you want to go after Sam…he is going to try to get the demon to follow him and I'm not sure that he can…"

"Shit" John exclaimed as he stood. He looked like a caged animal, ready to spring once the cage door was open. "He knows better than to go off alone like this…how many time have I drilled it into you boys…never go after these things without backup…where is he…where is my son?"

Sherry quickly told the men at the table what had happened at her home. She explained that Sam had trapped the demon and helped her to escape. Finally, she told them the name and location of the hotel where she left Sam a few hours before.

"Well, Dad…I if I know Sammy, he'll head in the opposite direction of here. He may have a two or three hour head start, but we can catch up to him if we leave now." Dean stood and started to head for the front door.

"Wait Dean, where do you think you're going? You just got out of bed for the first time yesterday. You are not ready to go after him. I'll go…you stay here with Bobby and Sherry, just in case he decides to come back! **_That's an order_**!"

"No way Dad…not this time! Sammy is **_my responsibility_**…you told me that I was the one that had to guard his back. I will not let Sam down this time…I just wish I knew why he did it…_why would he leave me…again?_

The words last words were said softly and John wasn't sure he had even heard them. He could kick himself for not realizing that Dean would be feeling abandoned by his family. John understood that family was everything to Dean…a point made clear during his possession by the demon. He could still remember the pained look on his son's face when the demon taunted him…"_They don't need you, not like you need them!"_

"Dean, I'm sorry son. It's just that we need to have someone here in case Sam does come back and we need to make sure that Sherry is protected…believe me, I'm not leaving you behind because I want to…**_I need you_** to take care of this for me."

"Ahhem…what am I chopped liver! Since when do I need a babysitter Johnny boy…now you **_and your son_** best get on the road before that other son of yours does something even more stupid! I can look after Sherry here…in fact, I have a friend in the next town over that can put her up until we can find her a more permanent solution. Let me just give her a call to set things up and then I can run Sherry over there real quick like. It shouldn't take me more than 45 minutes to an hour. That will give you two time to get things ready for the trip…besides, don't you think you should at least look at a map to see where Sam might be heading…it's an awful big haystack and Sammy ain't going to make it easy on you!"

Bobby didn't wait for their response as he pulled out his phone to dial his friend. He winked at Sherry before he gave John a quick look…he couldn't remember the last time his friend had been speechless…_boy he wished he had a camera_!

"Fine" both Winchesters said in unison.

John took control once again. "Fine Bobby, you go ahead and get Sherry taken care of…Dean and I will get the Impala packed and ready for travel. I'm not sure we will be here when you get back, but if you hear from Sammy…just give us a call on my cell phone."

John looked over at his son Dean who had been unusually quiet. He wondered if he was doing the right thing. His oldest son still looked pretty rough around the edges…but after seeing the stubborn tilt of his head and the determination in his son's eyes…John figured it was better to keep him with him…he didn't want to be looking for two sons!

"Dean, why don't you go in and rest while I get everything packed…I don't want you to pass out on me in the car."

Dean started to protest when Sherry interrupted. "Dean, how about you let me take a look at your wound…I'll make sure that it looks ok and help you pack your bag for the trip…please? I want to help!"

Dean wasn't sure that he was up to having her see his chest again. The last time…well, it hadn't been much fun for him. However, after seeing the dejected slump of her shoulders, he decided to let her help him. "Ok, fine…but I'm not sleeping, we need to get on the road soon Dad…Sammy will get too far ahead if we don't get going."

**ooooooooo**

Outside, a dark presence stood in the shadow of the trees. He had watched as the woman had entered the cabin. His first instinct was to challenge the men inside, but he had learned from his sister Meg's mistake…he would not underestimate the Winchesters. All he had to do was wait for the reinforcements to arrive…"_Divide and Conquer_"…yes, his father was right…now that the division was complete it was time to conquer!

TBC

Raven524: Thanks for all the reviews…you guys are great! For those of you who are worried about the boys being together again…well…hmmm…I guess I could…but no, that would be telling…guess you'll just have to read on to find out! Of course, you might find out quicker if you R&R!


	12. Chapter 12 From Bad to Worse

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**In The Thick of Things**

**Chapter 12 – From Bad to Worse**

Sherry helped Dean remove his T-Shirt, noticing him wincing as he put his hands over his head. She shuddered as she remembered the last time she had seen Dean…but the nurse part of her took over as she began a quick assessment of his injury.

"Well Dean, this doesn't look too bad. The wound has healed nicely, but you know that it may be awhile until you get full mobility back in your upper body…the muscles underneath are still healing. You just need to give it time…"

"Time is something I don't have…just give me my shirt so I can get out of here!" Dean had tried to not remember the last time he and Sherry were in a bed together…well sort of in bed. Unfortunately, even though his mind told him that she was not responsible…he couldn't help the way her touch on his chest made his skin crawl.

Sherry noticed the brief flash of discomfort pass over Dean's face. She sighed as she handed him his shirt. She also handed him the water bottle and two more of the antibiotics. "Just to be safe" she said as Dean gave her a quizzical look.

"Dean, Sam asked me to tell you that he would miss you…he really didn't want to leave you, but he felt he had no choice…I tried to talk him out of it, but…well, he's just convinced that the only way to protect you and your father is if he stays away from you both."

"What kind of crazy talk is that…I swear, I can never figure out how his freaky brain works! We are **_all_** targets…yes, its true that the demon has a special need to get his hands on my brother, but he also wants my father and me out of the way as well…why can't he see that?" asked Dean softly, staring down at the floor. He never felt comfortable showing his soft center…he usually reserved that for his baby brother.

"Look Dean, I don't know you and your brother that well. But, in the short time I spent with Sam, I got the feeling that he feels guilty about not being able to protect the people he loves…he may even feel he needs to prove himself…prove that he can take care of you as well as you have taken care of him. I wish that I had someone who felt as strongly about me and cared as deeply about me as Sam…_and you_…feel about each other."

Dean looked up at Sherry and smiled "You know, you missed your profession, I think you would of made a great shrink!"

Sherry laughed as she followed Dean into the other room…she hoped that he and his brother would be reunited soon. It was obvious that they both needed each other…each being a part of the whole. _Why can't they just say what they mean…it would make life so much easier! _

**ooooooooo**

Sam was driving down the highway…feeling better than he had for the past couple of days. The only thing that would have been better would have been if his father and brother were with him. But Sam had left once before and he knew that he could do it again…he had to because if not, he was sure that one or the other would die trying to protect him.

Sam wasn't paying any particular attention to where he was headed. He figured it didn't matter as long as it was away from the cabin. Suddenly, he felt pressure behind his eyes as his head started to hurt. _"Not now…please_"…but Sam couldn't stop what he knew was coming next. He slammed on the brakes as his vision started to cloud over…another vision was trying to break into his conscious mind.

_Sam was back at the cabin, but something wasn't right. He saw his father's truck and Dean's car, but Bobby's truck was no where in sight. "Hmmm…I wonder where Bobby went to?" thought Sam to himself._

_Suddenly Dean appeared exiting the cabin with his duffle bag in hand. He turned to speak to someone inside and then headed for his car. His movements were slow and a little stiff, but otherwise, he looked better than the last time Sam had seen him. Sam smiled and started to walk over towards his brother._

_Before Sam could reach him, he saw his brother hurled against the side of his car. Groaning, Dean slumped to the ground, reaching for the gun that Sam knew he always carried in the shoulder holster under his jacket. Sam watched as Dean looked around for a target. But once again, he was slammed back against the car as the gun flew from his hands._

_The dark haired demon that had attached Sherry, walked calmly from the woods, followed by two other men. He calmly motioned the others to head towards the cabin as he turned to talk to Dean._

"_Hi Dean…I think it's time for formal introductions…my name is Devlin and I'm going to be the one to kill you and your father tonight!"_

"Nooooo...leave him alone" shouted Sam to no one, his scream echoing in the empty stillness of the car. Sam slumped down in the seat, messaging his head. The pain was worse than before and he felt like he was going to be sick.

Without thinking twice about what he was doing…Sam grit his teeth against the pain and put the car in drive. He did a U-Turn on the highway, heading back from where he had just come…he had to get to Dean before it was too late!

**ooooooooo**

Devlin watched as the other man and woman left the cabin. _Good, they must be alone…this would be easier than he thought_. Devlin turned as he heard a noise behind him in the trees. Two men quickly joined him. Both men were stocky in build and strong, even without the added strength of the demons that now possessed them. Devlin smiled as he and his men started to advance towards the cabin. He still had to be careful because he knew that the skill of the hunters combined with the gun could defeat him.

At least he would not have to contend with the other one…he had sensed great power in the youngest hunter during their last confrontation. He couldn't wait for a rematch…but first, he had a little house cleaning to do for his father.

**ooooooooo**

Dean started to head for the front door as he grabbed his keys from the table. His father was busy re-packing the weapons he had brought into the house earlier. Dean noticed that he tucked the colt carefully in his waste band, under his coat. A bottle of holy water was added next to his breast pocket. Dean recognized the signs…his father was getting ready for a hunt.

"Dad, I'm just going to go out and put this in the trunk. I'll be right back and then we can figure out which way Sammy may have gone. I've got a map of the area in my car…I'll bring it back with me…Dad?"

John acted as if he hadn't heard his son…his mind a million miles away, trying to figure out how he had failed so miserably. His youngest son, his baby, was out there unprotected---trying to finish the job that he started 22 years ago. He had to find Sam…there was no doubt in his mind that he would do it…he just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

"Dad?"

"Yes, son…I heard you. Be careful, once you are outside, you will be outside of the protections placed on this house…we don't know who or what may be out there watching us."

"Yes Sir!" Dean replied as he headed towards his pride and joy…the black Impala.

As Dean left the doorway, he turned to remind his father to grab his shot gun from the bedroom. He scanned the woods that surrounded the cabin and shivered. There wasn't a single sound coming from the woods…not even a cricket could be heard. It was starting to get dark and Dean wanted to get on the road. It had already taken longer than he wanted. _Sammy…wait for me!_

As Dean approached his car, he suddenly was grabbed by an unseen hand and thrown into the car door. He grabbed his chest as he felt like it was on fire. Spots were dancing before his eyes as he searched for the cause of his pain. Not seeing anyone, Dean reached for his gun and began making his way back to the cabin.

Once again he was thrown against the car and once again he groaned as he fought the blackness that was threatening to overtake him. He had to stay awake.

"Dad…watch out!" Dean's strangled cry echoed in the eerie silence. He fought to stand as he reached into his pockets to find a weapon. anything he could use to defend himself. All he found were his car keys. _Great…just friggin' great_ "Come on out you bastards…come on out and fight me!"

Dean watched as three men approached him from the edge of the woods. One of the men approached Dean while the other two headed for the cabin. Dean tried to stand and prepared to face off with the one heading in his direction. Unfortunately, his legs seemed to be made of rubber and his vision was getting cloudy. _This isn't looking good man…_

Suddenly, a gray impala appeared from no where, hitting the man who was approaching Dean and sending him flying. The car screeched to a halt and the door flew open…Dean shook his head…he had to be dreaming…it couldn't be…._Sammy?_


	13. Chapter 13 Stand Off

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**In The Thick of Things**

**Chapter 13 – Stand off**

Sam jumped from the car and headed for his brother. "Dean…hey, are you ok man?"

Dean grunted in pain as he tried to stand up and face his younger brother. He shoved away the hand that Sam offered and glared into the soft brown eyes of his brother.

"You stupid ass…of all the dumb stunts, this one takes the cake! What the hell did you think you were doing…as soon as I get to my feet, your ass is mine!" Dean was finally able to stand on his feet as he made to move towards Sam.

"Ah…Dean, how about you save some of that for the two gorillas heading in our direction…where's Dad?"

Sam no sooner said the word, than the door to the cabin flew open and the eldest Winchester hobbled outside. "Sam, get your brother into the cabin…now!" John quickly fired a shot at the closest man and began aiming for the second.

Sam didn't think twice before he grabbed his brother's arm, placing it on his shoulders and began pulling him to the cabin. John let off another round as the men started to recover and advance once again. "Damn it Sammy…move it!" John wasn't sure how long he could hold them off.

Sam quickly shoved his brother into the cabin and then turned to help his father. John was already struggling with one of the demons on the ground. The other demon had just reached John and given him a vicious kick to the kidneys when Sam tackled the demon.

Both father and son were grappling with the demons, trying to hold them. Suddenly Dean reappeared with a bottle of holy water and two pairs of hand cuffs in his hands. He quickly went to help his father, who because of his injured leg, appeared to be having the roughest time containing the raging demon.

As the demon rose and was getting ready to punch his father in the face, Dean quickly tossed the holy water onto the demon's chest. The demon screamed in agony as both Dean and his father rolled him over and quickly placed the cuffs on it. Dean left his father sitting on the demon's back while he quickly went to help Sam.

Sam and the demon were rolling on the ground, trading punches and kicks. The demon jumped up and kicked Sam in the stomach, causing Sam to moan and roll into a ball. As the demon prepared to deliver another kick, Dean threw the holy water onto its back.

The demon screamed and lunged towards Dean. Before Dean could react, the demon grabbed him and shoved him to the ground. As Dean gasped and tried to protect his injured chest; Sam appeared with the bottle of holy water that Dean had dropped. Sam threw some more holy water on the demon, causing it to drop in pain. He then quickly grabbed a set of hand cuffs from his own pocket and restrained the evil beast.

Dean sat up and silently reached into his jacket, pulling their father's journal from within. He handed it to Sam, who opened it to the correct page and started to chant the Latin words for the exorcism rite. Dean and John both had their hands full trying to restrain the demons, but in the end the demons were sent back to the hell they had come from. The two men who had been possessed, lay unconscious, exhausted from their wounds and the battle that the demons had not let them feel while they were possessed.

As Dean struggled slowly to his feet, he watched as Sam helped his father up and then bent to check on the two men. Sam wouldn't look either his father or brother in the eye. He simply gently removed the cuffs from the first man and then the next. He quickly went to his brother's car and returned with the first aid kit that they always kept in the back seat. Silently, Sam went to work on the two injured men, doing anything to avoid the conversation that he knew would happen as soon as he was done.

Dean walked towards his father, who was now limping badly on his bad leg. As Dean placed his father's arm around his shoulders, he glanced back at Sam. "I'll be back to help you get these two into the cabin…just let me get Dad inside…don't go anywhere until I get back you hear me…I mean it!"

Sam sighed as he finished working on bandaging the wounds on the second man. Both men had been shot, but luckily, his father had placed the bullets where they would do the least amount of damage to the men. Sam returned the first aid kit to the car and turned to get the first man into the cabin. As he entered the cabin, he saw that Dean had gotten his father to a kitchen chair and was handing him a glass of water with some pain pills. He checked the cast to make sure that his father's leg had not been damaged further.

Sam took the injured man and placed him on the bed his father had been using. He then returned shortly with the second man, placing him on Bobby's bed. He stood looking at the two men, hoping that maybe his father and brother would be too busy to notice him. But Sam's hope was soon dashed as he heard his father call from the other room.

"Samuel…get your ass out here right now…that's an order!"

Sam walked into the other room and quietly sat down at the kitchen table. He refused to look at his father, but chose instead to study the pattern of the wood on the table. The silence was deafening as Sam waited for the tirade to start. When nothing came, he glanced at his brother, hoping for some sign of support. But Dean simply shook his head and looked away.

"Look, guys…I know that you have a right to be mad at me…but you gotta understand, I didn't have any choice…this demon wants me and will do anything to get me. He killed Mom, he killed Jessica…God Dean, he almost killed you…just to get to me. I just…"

John held up his hand to stop his son's explaination. "Sammy…Sam, look at me…I want you to listen real close to what I have to say. After the fire, I spent some time with a psychic named Missouri. She is the one who explained to me about what was really out there. The silent battle waged by a few who understood that evil can take many forms and unless someone is willing to stand up to them, they would continue to hurt and kill many more innocent people. She also explained to me that she sensed in you a power, a power that could either help or hurt those around you. She didn't know for sure what your power was at the time, but she knew that unless you were protected, there was a real danger that your power could be corrupted and turned to be used for evil." John paused to catch his son's eyes with his own.

"I promised on you mother's grave that I would do three things for her…first I would protect _both her sons_ and make sure that they could survive the nightmares that existed in this world. Second, I would hunt down and kill the bastard who had killed her and finally that I would do whatever I could to make sure that the evil bastards who hurt innocent families, like ours, would be destroyed."

Dean and Sam were both looking at their father. He had never told them this before. They exchanged glances with each other as their father continued.

"Don't you see Sam…the day of the fire, our lives changed. We had two choices, either hide or fight. For good or bad, I chose to fight. Hiding never set well with me, besides after awhile, we would be discovered. So, I tried to do the best I could to prepare you and Dean for what I knew was coming. I just didn't take into account what you boys might want…I just assumed that my choice…_had to be_ your choice. I'm sorry…."

Sam didn't know what to think. He had expected his father to rage at him…to argue with him…but to apologize. Sam looked at his older brother who also looked astonished.

"Dad…look, I understand why you did what you did and believe me, after the incident with Max, _I'm glad_ you did what you did. It's just, I'm not a little boy any longer…I have to be allowed to make my own decisions…believe me, leaving you two behind was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but as long as I have this target on my back…what choice do I have? I couldn't live with myself if something happened to either of you because of me."

"And what about _us_ Sammy" asked Dean quietly. "Did you ever think about how we would feel, knowing that you died and we could have prevented it from happening? You were the one who spoke about how our family was stronger together, and then the first chance you get, you disappear into the sunset…Shit! Sam sometimes you are so selfish…I just don't understand you."

As Sam was getting ready to answer, the door opened letting in a wary looking Bobby with a loaded shot gun. "What the hell is going on here!" he exclaimed as he entered the room.

"Well it's a long story Bobby…one that I'm sure we can fill you in on at another time. Basically, we got rid of a couple of demons and were just setting down to decide whether we should tar and feather Sammy or just kick his ass from here to Tuesday" said Dean as he glanced at Sam

"Fine…so whose gray car is that out front…I thought I was seeing a ghost of your car Dean when I drove up…and who is that laying on the ground in front of it?"

"Shit!" cried Sam as he rose and started towards the door. "I can't believe we forgot about the other demon…Dean grab Dad's journal and the holy water…we need to perform one more exorcism before it's too late!"

TBC

Raven524: Ok...the guys are back together again...at least for now. Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far...let me know what you think, it helps to keep the fingers moving!


	14. Chapter 14 Devlin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**In The Thick of Things**

**Chapter 14 – Devlin**

"Here we go again!" replied Dean as he headed towards the duffle bag his father had dropped in his hurry to help his son's earlier. "Man, at this rate we are going to need to keep this stuff by the gallon" Dean said as he grabbed another bottle of holy water.

John tried to get up, but grabbed his leg and fell back onto the chair with a groan. Dean went over to his father, taking a moment to place a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Dad, its ok, Sammy and I can handle this one…you need to take care of that leg. Maybe you and Bobby should check on our guests in the other room while we handle this…ok?"

"Fine…just be careful Dean and watch out for Sammy!"

"Yes Sir!" Dean remarked as he headed out the front door. He looked towards the ghost image of his car…Well at least the kid had good taste, he thought as he started towards it. Suddenly, he paused and took a quick look around, he expected to see Sam, but he was no where in sight.

"Sammy…Sam…damn it answer me" Dean yelled as he broke into a run towards the car. "Not again…if he left, this time I will kill him!"

Dean rounded the front of the car and was stunned at what he saw. Sam was sitting on the ground, with the head of the man on his lap. As Dean got closer and knelt down next to Sam, he noticed the tears running down Sam's face. "Hey little brother…" Dean said softly "What's wrong?"

Sam looked up at his big brother, shaking his head sadly "Another death…there's just so much death…and this time **_it was_** **_my fault_**. I forgot that there was an innocent person…I just saw you in trouble and ran him over. I can't believe I killed him!" A shudder ran through Sam as he gently laid the man back down on the ground. He ran a shaky hand through his long brown hair and stared off into the woods as if they would contain the answer.

"I don't know what to do Dean…I just want it to stop…but it can't stop can it?"

"Sammy…look, I know I keep saying this, but you gotta stop letting this type of thing eat you up inside…remember what you said to me back in the other cabin when I was upset about Meg and the other guy I killed. I didn't have a choice and neither did you!" Dean went to stand in front of Sam, forcing his kid brother to look him in the eye. "I told you before and I meant it Sam…I won't let anything bad happen to you…I'll always be there for you no matter what…just like I know that you will always be there for me…remember, us freaks just need to stick together and everything will work out fine!"

Dean was rewarded with a slight smile from his little brother. _God how he hated these chick flick moments!_ Dean looked at the body lying on the ground and shook his head sadly. How many innocent people were going to be hurt or killed…some times it seemed like there was just too much for him to handle. But then he looked at his brother standing off by himself, so alone and he knew that he would never stop. Shrugging his shoulders he started to head back to the cabin.

"Ah…Sammy, what do you think happened to the demon who was inside the man?" Dean looked carefully around as if he expected the demon to jump out at him at any time.

"His name was Devlin, Dean the man's name was Devlin and I'm not sure…but you can bet that it will be back" Sam sighed dejectedly.

"Come on Sam, lets get back to the cabin…we need to let Dad and Bobby know what happened and then we need to figure out what to do with the men inside and with…Devlin"

"I'll be there in just a minute Dean, I'm just going to move the car around back and try to clean it up a bit…no sense in providing the police with a reason to question whatever story you and Dad come up with."

"Sammy" Dean started when Sam held up his had to stop him.

"It's Sam…Dean and I promise, I'm not going anywhere…I just…I just need to keep busy for a moment ok?"

"Ok, just let me let Dad know what's going on and I'll come out and help you…be careful, we don't know what happened to the other demon. Yell if you see anything suspicious! By the way, great choice in cars…I see you at least inherited my good taste in cars…where did you get it by the way?"

"Oh, I borrowed it from a little old lady"

"Aw come on…you're kidding…little old lady my ass…"

Sam laughed as he started to head for the car. Well that should keep Dean busy for a few moments he thought as he watched his brother head back to the cabin. _God he had missed him…he was glad to be back_.

Dean headed into the cabin shaking his head. _Great, just great, I can hardly wait to see what nightmares Sam will have after this one_. He looked at the retreating back of his brother as he got into the gray impala.

As Sam sat behind the wheel and reached to start the engine, he felt a sudden piercing pain in his head. _God, not again!_ Sam groaned as the keys fell from his fingers. The pain increased, causing Sam to hold his head…it felt like something was tearing him apart from the inside out.

"Dean…help!" Sam yelled as he tried to get out of the car. As the ground rushed up to meet him, Sam's thought he heard an evil chuckle…a moment later there was silence as Sam crumpled to the ground unconscious.

Dean heard the cry as he started to close the front door on the cabin. He quickly ran back outside in time to see his brother crumple to the ground.

"Sammy…Sammy…hold on! Bobby, get out here and bring the shot gun!" yelled Dean as he sprinted towards his fallen brother.

Dean knelt beside his brother and carefully turned him over, looking for any sign of his injury. Sam's face was bathed in sweat and pale. His whole body was shaking and there was blood leaking from his nose. Dean placed a calming hand on his brother's face and was shocked at the heat he felt there. "Sammy…Sam, can you hear me…wake up Sam!"

Bobby came up shortly followed by a badly limping John. "What's going on!" they both cried in unison.

"I don't know, I just found him like this. He's running a high fever…I didn't realize he was sick earlier…he always looks pale and tired…I should have checked him out before now…I can't believe I missed it!"

"Son, calm down…none of us noticed he was sick…lets get him inside and then see if we can figure this thing out. We are too open here…we need to get him inside, into the protection of the cabin…we don't need to be worrying about another demon attack at this point!"

Dean felt Sam relax as he gently rubbed his hand down Sam's forehead and cheek. He nodded to Bobby when he reached down to lift Sam onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry. Dean helped steady Sam onto Bobby's back…frustrated that he couldn't do it, but he still had trouble lifting his arms over his head to get dressed. The three men headed towards the safety of the cabin and the charms and protective symbols that they hoped would keep out any further attacks from the demons.

As Bobby crossed the salt circle in the doorway, Sam's body suddenly started bucking and twitching in earnest. Bobby would have dropped him if Dean hadn't been there to steady them both. "Calm down little brother…we'll get you cooled down real quick…just work with us here ok?"

Sam seemed to quiet down again at Dean's soothing words. Bobby struggled under the boys weight, as he started to head for the bedroom the boys shared.

"No….no…Dean…help me…please…I can't…I can't" Sam mumbled as he began to toss his head from side to side.

"I am going to help you Sammy…just let Bobby get you into the bed…hold on Sammy, just hold on…"

As Bobby gently placed Sam on the bed he was shocked at the amount of sweat that seemed to be pouring off the boy. Sam moaned weakly on the bed as he opened eyes glazed with pain…"Dean it hurts, God it hurts, make it stop…please…God…I can't" As Dean reached for his brothers hand to try to comfort him, Sam's eyes closed and his face contorted into a mask of pain.

"Sammy…Sam, tell me what can I do?" begged Dean as he motioned for Bobby to get him the thermometer and a wet rag for Sam's face.

"Nothing…it's too late!" came a low growl from Sam as his eyes rolled up into his head.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15 Nightmares Begin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**In The Thick of Things**

**Chapter 15 – Nightmares Begin**

Sam was in a strange place. He could hear the frantic cries of his brother, yet for some reason he could not seem to open his eyes. The pain in his head had lessened a little…at least now it was tolerable. _What happened?_ Sam wondered. He remembered reaching to start the car, then nothing but blinding pain.

Suddenly the pain increased again. Sam wasn't sure he could stand it much longer. _"Hey Sammy remember me?" _camea dark voice in his mind._ "You interrupted my fun with the pretty nurse…so it only seems fair that I get to finish it with you!"_

**ooooooooo**

Dean watched helplessly as his brother twisted violently on the bed. His face was pinched in pain, it was similar to the look that Sam had when he was caught in one of his nightmare/visions.

"Dean, any idea what's wrong with him?" asked his father quietly as he watched his son's tortured murmurings.

"I don't know" sighed a frustrated Dean "It is kind of like what happens with his visions…the pain, nausea, sweating…but never to this extreme."

"How long does one of these episodes normally last?" Bobby asked as he came into the room with a pan of water and a washcloth.

"Normally its just a few minutes…I've never seen him this bad before...I usually just let him come out of it on his own, but this time…I'm not sure what to do!"

**ooooooooo**

Meanwhile, Sam was in a battle of his own. Only this time, he wasn't sure that there would be anything that his father or brother could do to save him. "Who are you? What do you want you bastard?"

"Now Sammy…is that any way to talk to your new room mate? I have to admit this is more fun than the nurse…and the power…Father will be pleased when I deliver you to him!"

"NO…no…I won't let you…I'll die before I let you hurt anyone else!"

"Well, Sammy…I believe that was the general idea…now this is how it's going to be…there is nothing you can do about it…I can feel you weakening…you don't have it in you…you're nothing without your family. Just let go and the pain will stop…just let go…"

"NO!" Sam screamed in agony as another white hot pain hit him. It felt like his whole body was on fire. "I won't let you win…I beat you before…I can do it again…you're not as strong as you think…as long as I have any strength left, you will not take me over…you and your Daddy can just go screw yourselves!"

"Fine…then suffer fool and as soon as I get control over you, you're father and brother will die…I guarantee it! All of you must be destroyed so that my father can gain the power he needs…"

"Not going to happen" groaned Sam as he continued to push against the force that was trying to take over his mind. He could feel the strength of the demon within him…but yet, he could also sense its fear. If the demon was afraid…then that meant there must be a way to defeat him. Sam had to find a way to let Dean know what was going on…he concentrated, trying to get past the darkness…he just needed a moment…

**ooooooooo**

"Dean…help me!" Dean jumped as Sam's eyes opened and stared unseeing. His brother's hands were reaching as if trying to find him.

"Sammy…I'm here little brother…come on, wake up..." Dean grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it tightly, trying to let him know that someone was near.

Sam blinked and then groaned as another pain hit him…he tried to curl into a ball, willing it to end. Sam could feel his brother and father as they tried to hold him on the bed. "Sam…what kind of vision is this? Tell us what's going on, son…let us help!"

Sam grabbed Dean's shirt and pulled him close "Not a dream…Not a vision…Dean…Oh God, I can't stand it…Dean.."

"Damn it Sammy…what is it…tell me…how can I help you if you won't tell me!"

Sam looked up into Dean's eyes, focusing for a minute. Dean was horrified at the terror he saw in his little brother's eyes…he almost missed the whispered word that Sam spoke before he fell unconscious again. Dean's eyes widened…_it couldn't be…no way…_

"Dean what did he say, damn it…tell me what's going on!" ordered his father.

Dean looked at his father and Bobby, shaking his head sadly. "I think…I think we may be losing him again…he said….he said **_Devlin_**"

"Devlin…who the hell is Devlin and what has that got to do with your brother" John looked from Dean to his other son who was still tossing on the bed as if he was in some great internal battle. "Oh my God" John cried as the realization hit him. "He's possessed…the demon from the other man is now in Sam?"

"Yeah, Dad" said Dean quietly. "What are we going to do Dad…we…I..I can't lose him again…I just can't!"

"Well, I suggest we secure him while we decide the best way to get rid of the demon and save your brother" stated Bobby as he entered the room with ropes. "There's still time John, and knowing your son there…that demon is not going to have an easy time of it…remember, he beat one once before, alone…now he will have help."

John took charge once more "Dean help me with these ropes. Bobby, get the salt and spread a circle around Sam's bed…we need to figure out a way to contain the demon once we get it to leave Sam's body. The demon can obviously move without being contained within a human host. We can't risk it infecting one of us next."

"We don't need the salt Dad, Bobby did I see one of those demon roach motels we used before in the other room?"

"You sure did, Dean…that was your brother's idea…he said you never could be too careful"

"That's my boy! Ok, we need to get him secured, but within the protective circle. We need to move quickly…I don't know how much more Sammy can take!"

For the first time in his life, John was willing to step back and follow without question. Obviously Dean and Bobby knew more about this than he did at this point…but that would change when this was all over. But just in case, he felt for the colt that he had hidden…God help him…if he had to, he would make sure that Sam did not have to suffer the way he had.

**ooooooooo**

"You think you are so smart college boy!" raged the demon. He couldn't believe that the boy was able to break free long enough to warn the others. But he would win…he had to, otherwise his father and his family would be destroyed. He could not fail them…he would not.

"Not so smug now are you Devlin? I will not allow you to hurt anyone else…I will fight you and I will win…bring it on big boy…let's see what you've got…

Sam knew that he had to keep the demon busy, hoping that his father and brother would be able to figure out a way to contain or destroy it. He just hoped that he would be strong enough to last as another wave of pain hit…_This is going to be a long night!"_ sighed Sam as he got ready to meet the demon of his nightmares...

TBC

**ooooooooo**

Raven524: Sorry...another mini-cliff hanger, but the chapter was getting too long and well...I guess I couldn't help myself. Thanks for all the reviews...you guys are all great! Will try to update soon, keep R&R if you like (or don't)--all comments or suggestions are welcome!


	16. Chapter 16 Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**In The Thick of Things**

**Chapter 16 - Decisions**

Sam was in a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. He could feel the demon within him growing, gaining power over him. His body shuddered from the pain and he was exhausted both physically and mentally. Yet he knew that somehow he had to hang on…he knew that his father and brother would figure out a way to help him…he just needed to be strong.

"College boy…you're so smart. You have all this power and yet you refuse to use it…you're afraid…a coward. If you had learned to use your powers, you may have been able to save Jessica…you could have prevented Dean from getting hurt…but you want to be normal" the demon spat the word as if it was a disease.

"What good is power if you can't use it…can't control it" whispered Sam

"What do you mean…you're so smart, yet so dumb…I only had the power to move things, like your friend Max…I was able to focus my power and use it to my advantage…or I should say, the human that _you killed_ was able to use the power…I just helped him focus and use it to our advantage. But you…psychic boy…you've been using just a small portion of your powers…and you didn't even know it!"

"The visions, the telekinesis, those were just freak happenings…I can't control them…they just happened. You're lying…I'm not psychic…I'm just…Arg!" Sam squirmed as another shot of pain radiated down through his body. He could feel his body arching off the bed, but was powerless to stop himself.

"You've got one thing right…you are a freak…but soon, you will be the most powerful freak on the planet…once my father has your powers under his complete control…no one will be able to stop him. Come on Sammy…I can feel you weakening…there is no one to help you. Let me take control and I will show you what your power can do…yes, yes, I can feel it…watch Sammy, just watch what we will do with your strength!"

**ooooooooo**

Dean and his father watched as Sam moaned and rolled on the bed. Bobby had placed a chair in the front room within the protected circle and re-entered the room to help get Sam into the circle. Dean had gently tied his brother's hands and feet, being as careful as he could, but making sure that the bonds were tight.

"Awe…Sammy…just hold on bro'…I've got you…just hold on" Dean kept repeating, hoping that some of it was getting through. But his brother never responded. Dean's heart was breaking at the torment he knew his brother must be going through. He never should have let Sam out of his sight…he had failed him yet again.

"Dean…son, we need to get him into the circle…now!" John ordered, bringing Dean back to the present.

They once again placed Sammy across Bobby's shoulders. He struggled under Sam's weight but managed to get him to the door. As they got near the circle, Sam suddenly began to struggle…Dean reached up to grab Sam and steady him, but before he could reach him, Bobby dropped Sam onto the floor.

Sam hit with enough force, that the wind should have been knocked out of him. Yet he continued to struggle. As Bobby reached again for Sam, he felt himself thrown across the room into the wall. Bobby fell unconscious to the floor.

Dean was also tossed against the wall with enough force to cause him to see stars.

Dean watched in horror as a knife from the butcher block on the counter floated over to Sam, landing in his hand. In the next moment, Sam had cut free of his bonds and faced his brother.

Dean shuddered as in place of his brother's soft brown eyes, he now saw the dark eyes of the demon.

"Sammy…Sammy…I know that you are still in there…you gotta fight it…you can do it…I know you can!" pleaded Dean as he felt himself being lifted up onto the wall. _Not again_, he thought as Sam came closer.

"He's still here, but he's resting right now…I have to admit, he gave me quite a fight, but now I have his power and unlike your cowardly brother, I'm not afraid to use it!" the demon taunted. "I can't understand why he is afraid of his power; he only used a portion of his power…his ability to sense…to understand other's feelings…gave him an advantage over you. You yourself often remarked on how easily Sam could convince others to do what he wanted…did it ever dawn on you that he was reading or sensing what he needed and then used it to get what he wanted…he's manipulated you for years and you never even knew it!"

"Shut up you bastard…Sam would never use his powers to harm anyone. I know my brother, he will kick your ass before he would let you hurt anyone…Sammy…come on bro'…wake up…I know you're still…ahhhhh" Dean cried in pain as the demon pushed harder against his injured chest.

**ooooooooo**

Sam could see what the demon was doing…**_making him do_**. He forced his tired mind to focus, he knew what he had to do, but wasn't sure that he would have the strength. He just needed to take control for a brief moment, and then he could keep the demon from getting away…

"Sammy…what do you think you are doing? You can't stop me…I'm in control now…I'm…Nooo" moaned the demon.

**ooooooooo**

Dean was shocked as he watched the transformation, one minute he was looking into the dark black eyes of the demon and the next; he was looking into the tired eyes of his brother. He felt himself falling to the ground as Sam stumbled to the floor breathing hard. He tried to get up on his hands and knees…but fell back again, too exhausted to move.

"Dean…help me…get me into the circle…quick before it's too late…I can't hold him for long…Dean!" Sam felt the pain again and rolled into a ball.

Dean understanding what his brother needed, quickly grabbed Sam by the arms and began to drag him the short distance into the circle…the muscles in his chest were complaining and he thought for sure that he would pass out from the pain, but Sam was doing his part…now he had to do his. "Hold on Sammy…I got you…just a few more inches!"

As Sam's body entered the protective circle, another shot of pain made him scream. "God, stop…I can't…I can't…please Dean…make it stop!" Dean gathered Sam's head into his lap, tears streaming down his face. He rocked his brother, trying to let him know that he wasn't alone. Dean jumped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"Son, help me get him into the chair, we have to tie him down before he hurts himself" ordered John. He watched as Sam looked at him, fear and pain etched on his face. "Dad…I can't…I'm sorry…I don't think I can do this…please…make it stop…make it stop!"

"Sam…you can do this…_**you will do this**_, do you understand…that's an order!" John snapped, smiling sadly as he heard the soft "Yes, Sir" coming from his youngest son.

"You fight Sam…You keep on fighting until Dean and I can figure out how to get rid of this bastard!"

Sam's body went rigid again and his eyes slammed shut. His breathing was labored. Dean and his father quickly finished tying the young man to the chair and then backed out of the circle.

They both turned as they heard a groan from Bobby. Dean walked over and gave Bobby a hand, helping him to sit at one of the kitchen chairs. "You ok Bobby?"

"Yeah…what did I miss? I see you got our guest seated…have you tried the exorcism rite yet?"

"Not yet Bobby, Dad and I just managed to get Sam seated. Dad, we need to hurry…I don't know how much more Sam's body can take!" They all looked over at the pale man, shuddering in the chair. His damp brown hair hanging in his eyes, a sharp contrast to his too pale skin. Blood was starting to come from his mouth and nose, running down his chin onto his shirt.

Sam groaned and opened his eyes…unfortunately; they were the dark eyes of the demon once more. "You idiots…do you think this will contain me…you have just made it easier for me to kill you all…" the demon closed his eyes briefly, when they opened all three occupants of the room found themselves thrown across the room. Objects started to pelt them and flow around them. It was if there was a small tornado in the room. Dean had reached for his father's journal, intending to get it to his father to start the ritual when he felt it ripped from his hand.

"I don't think so…I like this body and I'm not going to give it up…I will destroy it before that happens!" the demon raged as he brought a knife across the room and had it hover just before Sam's throat. "Untie me now and I might let you live…let me leave this place or your brother will die!"

John Winchester slowly rose to his feet and went to face the demon who now occupied his son's body. Silently pulling the gun from his coat pocket he aimed at his son's chest…"Well, if my son has to die, at least I will make sure that you die with him!"

Dean screamed "No Dad, please, there has to be another way" but John was not listening…he calmly pulled back the hammer and placed his finger on the trigger…taking a deep breath he aimed and…"

"No…Dad, please, don't let it kill me…please Dad!" came the voice from the tear streaked face of his youngest son.

"I'm sorry Sam…I'm so sorry…"

TBC


	17. Chapter 17 Final Battle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**In The Thick of Things**

**Chapter 17 – Final Battle**

Sam could see his father standing in front of him. He could also feel that demon's joy at the fact that his father was pointing the gun at him. He knew the demon could easily grab the gun from his father and yet, he didn't do it. _"What are you doing?"_ he thought as he tried to get his fuzzy brain working. He was just so tired…then he was hit by another vision.

_In a flash, Sam saw his father pull the trigger and he saw his body jerk as the bullet hit him in the heart. He then heard the demon scream as it died and saw the pain on his father's face. Even as he tried to console his father…he could feel himself leaving. But before he left, he heard the fire demons voice in his head…"I win!"_

Sam shook his head as he realized that he could not let his father use the last bullet. The fire demon feared the gun. He had to stop his father! Sam prepared himself to once again take control. It was getting harder each time…but buoyed by his previous successes, he knew that the demon did not have complete control over him yet.

**ooooooooo**

"Dad please…listen to me…it's me Sam…I don't have much time!" Sam groaned as he saw the gun tremble in his father's hands.

John saw the eyes of his son and paused. Here he was faced with the same situation that Sam had been in, he could now appreciate what he had asked his son to do. God, how could I have held Sam responsible for not followingmy order…he couldn't do it…he just couldn't do it…he had promised Mary to protect his son…he couldn't kill him!

"Dad?" whispered his youngest son.

"Sammy…I can't…God help me, I can't do it…you gotta fight this son…you gotta give us time to complete the ritual!"

"I'll try Dad…but no matter what…don't use the gun! He wants you to use it…he knows there is only one bullet left…I'm sorry he must have gotten the information from me…just…" Sam's eyes closed as he became unconscious once more.

"Dad, quick, give me the gun…we need to get it into the Impala before the demon comes around again…he won't be able to touch it there…it will be protected." Dean gently took the gun from his father's hand and ran to the door. He quickly made the trip to the Impala and placed the gun into the protection of the trunk.

When he returned, he saw that his father had found the journal and Bobby had found a bottle of holy water. Sam was sitting quietly for now in the chair, his head hanging on his chest. Dean knew that the quiet would not last…he just hoped that they could complete the ritual before the demon was able to gain complete control.

**ooooooooo**

"You may have saved the gun Sammy boy, but I know how much that last stunt cost you. You can't resist me much longer…I will kill your father and brother before they can complete the ritual and you my friend will have a front row seat!"

"No…I won't let you hurt them…if it takes everything I have, I will keep you from hurting anyone else! I may not be able to throw you out…but my brother and father will…you will fail and then we will go after **_your father_**…sooner or later, **_he will be killed_**…you can bet on it!" Sam felt a sharp pain on his chest and screamed at the burning feeling. He knew the feeling and tried to keep the demon contained just a little longer…but once again, he could feel himself slipping…maybe for the last time.

**ooooooooo**

Sammy screamed as the holy water hit his chest, burning the skin that it touched. John started to recite the ritual as Bobby and Dean stood by to help should the demon try anything else. As Dean heard his father chant in the background, he watched as Sam's body went rigid and shuddered. He held his breath as Sam's eyes opened…"Shit…Dad watch out, the demon is back!"

Before anyone could react, they once again found themselves thrown across the room. John managed to hold onto the book and continued his chanting, focusing only on the words, not allowing anything to deter him.

Dean understanding that his father had to keep going tried to distract the demon. "Hey bitch…you want a piece of me…come and get me? What's a matter, can't handle a mere human? Where's all that power you keep talking about?" Dean felt himself lifted off the floor and slammed against the wall. An invisible hand pinned him against the wall, not letting him move. Suddenly he saw the knife lift up from the floor and head straight towards his chest…stopping just before reaching it.

"Johnny boy…you got two seconds to stop what you are doing, or you can say good bye to Dean…I mean it…stop…."

The knife began to move back away from Dean. Dean looked at his brother's face and saw his whole body shaking with the effort he must be exerting. "That's it Sammy…you kick his demon ass…you can do it!"

John had not stopped the chant…he trusted both his sons to do their part; he would make sure that he did his.

**ooooooooo**

Sam couldn't believe he had done it…he had stopped the knife. He could feel the surprise of the demon within him and once again sensed its fear…he wasn't out of the fight…not yet!

**ooooooooo**

Dean slid to the ground holding his chest. Damn, at this rate he was never going to recover. He moved to stand in front of Sam…hoping his brother could sense his presence…wishing he could do something else to help him.

Suddenly the journal was ripped from John's hands and flew into the protected circle…the knife that was moments before hanging in mid air, changed course and flew this time towards John. John dropped to the ground as the knife missed him and embedded itself into the wall.

"Sammy…Sammy…please you gotta hold him for just a few more minutes" pleaded Dean as he reached for the journal. He didn't see the second knife heading for his back.

"Dean…look out!" Shouted Bobby, but it looked like his warning would be too late. Dean had reached the book and tossed it to his father as he tried to duck.

Without warning, the knife swerved from its intended target and struck Sam in the shoulder with a sickening thud. Sam jerked as he felt the knife enter his body. But he also felt at that moment the demon had lost control…the pain distracting him just long enough for Sam to take over.

"Dad…quick…I don't know how much longer I can control him…hurry..." moaned Sam.

John resumed the chant as he saw his son's eyes roll back into his head. As John reached the last sentence of the ritual a blood curdling scream was ripped from his youngest son's throat. A thick stream of black smoke poured from his open mouth and was pulled into the protective circle and destroyed.

There was complete silence in the room as the three anxious men looked at the haggard young man tied to the chair. There was no movement…all were willing the young man to look up at them…but nothing happened.

Finally, Dean walked up to his brother placing a finger on his neck to check for a pulse. He sighed with relief, it was weak, but still there. "Dad, he's ok…he's just unconscious…should we untie him…I mean are we sure the demon is gone?"

"Well there is one way to find out" Bobby said as he walked up to Sam and poured holy water on his head. They all held their breath waiting to see if there would be any reaction. Luckily there was none other than for the slow movement of Sam's head.

"Why are you pouring water on my head?" he asked groggily, trying to focus on the people standing around him.

"Well, you were getting a little ripe little brother…we decided you needed a bath!" remarked Dean as he gently lifted his brother head looking into his eyes and grinning when he was met by his brother's brown eyes. "Welcome back little brother…welcome back!"

TBC

Raven524: Ok, I decided to give you all a break with the cliff hangers…of course, there is still a little more to go, but then I guess you'll just have to wait to see what happens next. Let me know what you think! Remember R&R…it keeps me going!


	18. Chapter 18 Healing Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**In The Thick of Things**

**Chapter 18 – Healing Again**

Dean and Bobby carefully untied the barely conscious young man and lowered him onto the floor. Sam groaned as his body continued to shake…he was going into shock. "Cold….DDDeannn…so cold…" moaned Sam.

"Don't worry Sammy, just let Bobby and I get that knife taken care of, then we can get you into a nice warm bed." Dean said as he reached to place a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

"John throw me that towel over there…Dean you hold him down now while I pull it out. We'll need to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding as soon as I pull it free." Bobby ordered as he pat Sam on the shoulder. "Ok, on three…one…two" Bobby pulled the knife out as Sam moaned in pain. He quickly applied pressure with the towel to keep it from bleeding out.

"I thought you said three" Sam said with a slight smile. "Where did you learn to count?"

"Well, I guess I didn't get as much education as you did…but I reckon I got enough to know how to get you back on your feet!" laughed Bobby as he motioned for Dean to help him get Sam into bed.

Once they had Sam back in bed, Bobby went out to get the first aid kit to finish the job. Dean and John sat near Sam's bed, almost afraid to let him out of their sight…each one thinking how close they had come to losing the youngest Winchester.

Sam's face was flushed with fever, but his eyes remained open as he looked at his father and brother. "What are you looking at?" he asked as his father quickly pulled the blankets tighter around his shaking son.

"Nothing Sam…it's just that…well, you really look like shit man!" announced Dean as he reached over to get a wet rag to begin washing some of the blood from Sam's face.

"Gee, thanks Dean…you really know how to make a person feel better!"

"Sam, I know I don't say this very often…I guess, well…I just wanted you to know, I'm proud of you…_both of you_…" John said as he stood to leave the room. He needed to get some air and think. Besides, he knew that Dean would take care of Sam…he always did.

"I'll be outside if you need me…and Sam…welcome back son!" John limped from the room as Bobby returned with the first aid kit. He watched John go and shook his head.

"Ok Dean, let me in there to see what needs repairing. From the looks of you, you need a little repair work as well…why don't you go lie down on your bed and I'll be there in a moment."

"I'm fine, Nurse Bobby…I'll help you with Sam, then I'll take a rest…not before!"

**ooooooooo**

Later that night, Dean lay awake listening to the even breathing of his brother in the bed next to him. He was proud of his baby brother…he had once again shown his strength…a strength that Dean knew he would never be able to match. Everyone saw his brother as the weaker one…but Dean knew better…when the chips are down, he would always want one person by his side…Sam.

Sam moaned softly in his sleep. Dean quietly got up and went over to sit on the bed next to his brother. He felt his brother's forehead and noticed that while it was a little warm, it was not as hot as it had been earlier. "Dean?" whispered Sam, half asleep.

"Go to sleep little brother…I have the watch tonight!"

"Dean…thanks" was all that Sam said as he fell back into an exhausted sleep.

"Sweat Dreams Little Brother" sighed Dean as he made his way back to his bed. His body was crying for sleep, but for now it was enough that he was able to rest and keep watch…his baby brother was safe and that was all he needed.

**ooooooooo**

John Winchester quietly left the letter he had written with his journal on the kitchen table as he walked towards the front door. He paused to look in on his sleeping sons…grateful that they finally had a few hours to get some much needed sleep. Once again, he wished that things could be different…hell he wished that he could be different…but his road had been set 22 year ago. He had a job to do and he would finish it.

As he left the cabin he looked up into the night sky. _"Mary, I promise that I will get the bastard before he can hurt either one of our sons…I will find a way. Justkeep watching out for our boys."_ John pulled his coat tighter around him as he limped slowly towards his truck. Climbing in, he took one last glance at the cabin before he pulled away into the night.

**ooooooooo**

The demon was seething with rage. "Another one of my children have been taken from me! This is not over…no, I will get my revenge and when I am through the Winchesters will wish they had died today."

The demon felt fear for the first time in a long time. All his plans had come undone, yet he knew the power of patience. He would disappear for awhile and watch…he would get another chance and when he did, this time he would make sure that they suffered. When he was ready, the hunters would become the hunted!

**ooooooooo**

Sam opened his eyes and groaned as the sun hit them. He had a terrible headache and his shoulder felt like it was on fire. Otherwise, he felt pretty good for someone who had just gone 10 rounds with a demon. He looked over towards the other bed and smiled as he saw Dean sleeping on his back with his hand under his pillow…Sam knew what he would find under the pillow…same old Dean…always looking out for him. However, this time, it didn't seem to bother Sam as much as it used to.

Sam had done some growing up over the past few days. At least he hoped so. He still felt guilty about the things that had happened, but he began to understand that he had a role to play and that didn't make him weak. He also understood from his contact with the demon that it feared them most when they were together…his family for whatever reason, had been chosen to lead this fight.

Sam heard Dean moan as he came awake. "Sammy…you awake?" asked a sleepy voice from the opposite bed.

"Yeah, Dean…I'm here…a little sore and banged up…but heh, we're used to that by now aren't we?"

"Well, then since you are feeling so well, you can be the first one in the shower this morning…I mean really, you are starting to get a little ripe there little brother…just make sure you leave some hot water for me…or else!"

"Sure Dean…no problem!" laughed Sam as he headed for the bathroom quietly, trying not to wake his father and Bobby.

Samgot dressedand headed into the other room. "Dean it's your turn…" he stopped at the dejected look on his brother's face. He held a white sheet of paper in one hand and his father's journal in the other.

"He's gone isn't he" sighed Sam as he walked over to the table. Dean didn't answer, but handed the paper to Sam as he stood to stand by the window. Sam opened the letter to read what it said.

_Dear Sons…_

_I know that you will not understand why I could not stay. But the last few days have taught me something about you boys and about me. I have to continue this fight on my own. First of all because, I have been on my own for too long now. You and Sammy are a great team…you don't need me to tell you what to do anymore. As I said last night, I am proud of both of you…of the men you have become. That leads me to the second reason that I have to go my own way. _

_I told you that I made a promise to your mother. I realize now that I have done all that I can do to help you defend yourselves against what is out there. But the rest of the promise is one that I made…you boys should now have a choice. Granted, you will always be hunted, I can't change that. But, you can chose what you want to do with your lives. All that I ask is that you both remain together until I can find the demon and kill it. Only then will both you and Sammy be free to pursue the life I always dreamed you both could have. If you choose to continue to hunt, to continue to protect the innocents from the evil that exists in the world, that is fine. But if you choose a different path…I will support your decision._

_Don't try to find me. But know two things…once I find the demon and figure out a way to kill it, I will contact you and also, this time when you call…I will answer. If you need me, I will be there for you!_

_Take care of each other!_

_Love_

_Dad_

Sam slowly folded the paper and placed it on the table in front of him. He looked with concern at his brother. He knew how much Dean wanted his family to stay together. He also understood now Dean's fear of being left alone.

"So, Dean…what do you want to do?" Sam asked quietly as he rose to join his brother by the window.

"I can't hide Sammy…I once told you that helping people and killing as many of those sons of bitches made life tolerable. I meant it…but I will understand if you want to go back to college, to try to live the normal life…hell you deserve it after all you have been through" Dean turned away from Sam's probing gaze, not wanting him to see the naked need in his eyes…he didn't want to do it alone, but he would…he wanted Sam to have a choice.

"You heard Dad, in the letter he told us to stay together…and I intend to do it…besides, what would you do without me there to save your sorry ass?"

"Save my ass…why you little…it seems to me that I promised to kick a little ass before this last mess…come here little brother" yelled Dean at the quickly retreating back of his brother. He grinned as he turned to follow him out the door. The road may be long and their may be times he would like to kill him…but Dean knew he would always be there for Sam…and that Sam would always be there for him! He just wished that his father could also be there with them.

Dean grabbed one of the duffle bags from the cabin and began to get ready to load the Impala. Sam followed close behind with his own duffle bag that he had taken from the gray impala. As the boys began to replace the weapons in the hidden compartment in the trunk, they suddenly looked at each other and smiled.

There in the middle of the compartment was the colt. "I'll be damned…he meant it when he said he would contact us" said Dean quietly.

"So where to next big brother?" asked Sam

"I'm not sure, but I figure we should get out of Dodge as soon as we can…we certainly don't want any more surprises…I'm sure Bobby will stay long enough to take care of the other men and handle any questions from the police. Are you up to a little trip?"

"Sure…I'm game."

A couple of hours later, the black Impala was on its way down the road with Metallica blaring from the speakers…in the passenger seat, Sam just sighed as he looked at his brother. _Some things never change_, he thought as he tried to rest his head back on the seat and settled in for some much needed sleep…_some things never change_

TBC

Raven524: So here we are back at the status quo. At least it's my take on where next season will start…Ok so now the story is over…or is it? Well probably not, as I have already started another story while working on this one…as long as the ideas keep flowing and as long as you all like what you read…I'll keep it up. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Until next time…keep R&R!


End file.
